Petite Metal
by Beta-Sheratan
Summary: It is her first year at Fairy Tail University, and Levy McGarden is scared and willing to work her butt off to get the best grades possible. But on her first day, and after a pre-first-day night of drinking and a regrettable choice, Levy meets the one person who will change her life forever. Gajeel x Levy (University!AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. **

* * *

_Summer/Autumn - The first day._

The large assembly hall was structured to a beautiful standard and held strong as several hundred new students crammed within it, lines formed either side of the hall with no sign of letting up. Laughter and talking filled everyone's ears, causing them to chatter even louder to try and hear each other. A couple of girls screamed within their bubble of friendly entertainment, causing the hungover blonde to tsk under her breath at her friend in total disgust.

"Look at those bimbos, they look like they're going to faint in total idiocy in front of those guys." She flicked her hair and rolled her eyes, "I bet even though they'll never study they'll get perfect grades, they're another reason I hate rich kids with no class."

Her friend, small and slim stood beside her, glasses perched on the edge of her nose and her eyes completely transfixed in the book she held in her hands. The blonde smirked and muttered, "If you frown like that consistently then you'll get wrinkles." When her friend took no interest, the blonde flicked her forehead with her freshly manicured nails. "Levy, are you even listening to me?"

Her friend looked up in astonishment and blinked several times before regaining her composure, "I'm sorry!" She closed her book after marking the page, "I was listening, I swear." She giggled, "But aren't you a rich kid, Lucy?"

Lucy raised a plucked brow and let her mouth drop, "Excuse me, I am a rich kid _with _class. Albeit not a lot. Especially after last night, ugh." She blinked in her dismay of memories of hard liquor and several men's numbers being crammed into her back pockets of her leather skinny jeans. "At least i'll study for my grades, those girls daddy's pay for their grades. You can just tell." Lucy crossed her arms across her chess in defence. "Or suck a few dic…"

"Next!" The lady behind the registration table called out, cutting the blonde off. The queue slowly shuffled along, Lucy grabbed her small friend between the crowd and leading her through.

"How the heck are you still reading after the amount you drank last night?" Lucy muttered, peering at the front cover. "Especially a book of a language I can't even pronounce? I'm getting a headache just looking at it."

Levy giggled, "I had a fried breakfast and a cup of coffee, I felt fine after that." She cocked her head to the side and smirked, "It is _Khitan_, it's a language spoken between AD 388 – 1243. It is so intricate and wondrous," Levy swooned, "I think I am in love."

"You're such a nerd," Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I am so drinking coffee after this. There's a Starbucks nearby, wanna go?"

Her small friend's nose wrinkled, "Starbucks underpay their staff and rip off people in Africa and lower developed countries, thanks but no thanks. I would much rather go to _The Exploding Bakery _that's down the street. They meet minimum wage and use recyclable cups and lids. Plus their coffee tastes better."

"You're right, give back to the people who make sure University student's hangovers go away and all that…" Lucy sighed, spotting the queue again. "Looks like we're up."

"NEXT!" The woman screamed behind the desk.

"You go first," Lucy mumbled gesturing to the line.

Levy smiled and moved forward, but just as she took her first step she was suddenly nudged out of the way. "Can you get any slower?" Someone snapped, "Geez, such a slow idiot."

The small girl looked up in astonishment to a man with half and half hair of the colours white and black, he was wearing an orange hoody and skinny jeans that had a loose belt strapped around his waist. His boots were army looking. Levy blinked and frowned, "Excuse me, but I was about to go up."

"Pfft, go away." He snapped.

"Hey, Totomaru stop being a fool!" A man with a french accent spoke, slightly older that the former, probably a third year in the Uni. "Sign up so I can show you guys around, Aria is waiting."

"Shut up." Totomaru grumbled. He glared at Levy, "You looking for a punch, shortie?"

Lucy growled and stepped in front of her friend snapped, "Hey asshole, we got here before you, that means we get to sign up before you. Got that?"

"Excuse me?" The french man spoke again, "I believe that our friend beat you to it," he gestured to the person who suddenly appeared in front of them all. He signed the piece of paper on the registration table and showed the woman at the desk his pass, ID, and papers regarding his allowance.

He turned around and rolled his eyes at Totomaru, "You took too long you idiot." He sighed putting his belongings back in his bag, "Hurry up, will ya'?" As he moved towards the exit, he shoved Levy to the side, "Gee, I almost squashed you, Shortie. Should wear a neon jumper so people can _actually_ see you." Totomaru laughed as his friend left the assembly hall, with Levy looking after him in disgust.

After more bickering, Lucy finally lost all of her patience and used her knee to cause Totomaru some brief pain and pushed Levy towards the woman as the odd little man withered on the floor. Levy absently showed her pass, ID and allowance sheets before signing her name. She got out of the way and waited patiently for Lucy to meet with her outside.

Lucy talked with her suddenly absent minded friend as they made their way down Strawberry St to _The Exploding Bakery _cafe. Levy got them a seat as Lucy ordered two cappuccinos and some of the freshly baked and prepared sandwiches that were advertised behind the glass, before sitting down herself.

They ate whilst they chatted, Levy managing to answer her friends pressing questions about why men were so tedious and lame, or how on earth she was supposed to survive on £100 a week after she had paid for all of her food, rent and other bills. "I mean, I do need to get paper to write on, pay for wifi, more notebooks to write on and party and stuff like that. How the heck does the government think University students with new found freedom can survive on that?" She then widened her eyes, "And clothes! Winter is literally around the corner! I'll need a new coat, shoes, and jeans to wear!"

"Save up, and start using that iPad you brought last summer instead of using paper." Levy mumbled in reply, "After all, it is a lot more economical." She sighed deeply, taking a sip of her coffee. "And what about your dad? Can't he give you some money?"

Lucy pouted and then cocked her head to the side in wonder, "Are you alright, Lev? You've been quiet ever since we left the sign up." She raised a brow, "If it is about those guys back there, forget them, they're typical assholes with mysogonistic attitudes towards women. Especially since one of them threatened to hit you."

Levy bit her lip, "That other guy called me short…"

Lucy looked shocked for a split second, her face regained composure and a smile formed on her lips. "Well you're hardly five foot eight," She giggled. She then rolled her eyes, "You've been called 'shortie' and 'midget' since you were ten years old. You've always seemed to be nonchalant about it, why the change?"

Levy shrugged, "I don't know, it just seemed to annoy me a lot more than usual." She looked up, "Maybe it is because I haven't been called any of those names since the first year of college. I thought people matured eventually… I guess it just shocked me, ya' know?"

Lucy sipped her coffee and pursed her lips, "Or maybe you're in love, like in those love stories of the women who fall in love with someone they didn't even properly let their gaze drift on before." She said dreamily, "I love those stories."

Lucy's eyes went back to her friend who looked back at her deadpanned, Lucy snorted and leant back in her chair. "Hey, it happens you know."

"Even if that were true to some people, I'd hardly call it love when someone calls you short." Levy replied, stuffing the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and chewed grumpily.

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows, "Well you will never know until it happens I guess." She looked up to the door when it suddenly jingled, her eyes widened her finger jabbing Levy in the arm instantly. "Wait a minute, isn't that the one who called you short, right there?"

"Ow!" Levy mumbled, rubbing her arm as she peaked over her shoulder. "I think so?" She shrugged, "Possibly."

Levy found herself studying the man who entered the cafe, he was holding several books and a folder. His face was almost expressionless, apart from the distasteful glare he gave the person in front of him who took forever getting their change out of their wallet. The blue haired girl found herself looking even closer when she saw him smirk at the lady once it was his turn in the queue.

The man had long black hair that naturally looked flicked and wavy, he wore it in a pony tail that went just under his shoulder blades in length. His skin was toned and coppery in colour, his jaw line was almost to die for, and his nose added character to his face in its strong definition. His eyes were shaped like almonds and were a deep brown that looked red in the light.

It was no shocker that he was tall, possibly around six foot four in height. His posture being as good as it was, made him almost look taller. He had several tattoos and many more piercings. Some even on his arms and several on each of his eyebrows. He dressed in boyfriend style baggy jeans and a black vest, and due to the humidity of today, he hung his dark red denim jacket over his arm. His boots were army style, black and had spikes on the back of his heel.

It was safe for Levy to conclude that this guy was an odd kind of beautiful. Especially for her.

The man handed something to the girl behind the counter who blushed at the sight of him, he smiled briefly as she read it. She grinned and nodded, he smirked in return in a triumphant way. After more talking, she shook his hand and then he left with an extra strong mocha and a sandwich. He hardly looked in any direction but the food and the woman.

Thank god.

Lucy smirked at her friend's staring and winked, "You were totally checking him out, Levy McGarden."

Levy blinked in surprise and bit her lip, "No I wasn't."

"You bite your lip every time you lie," Lucy said finishing her coffee triumphantly. "I should write a book about you, I would be rich and famous."

"You're already rich." Levy muttered, unimpressed with her friend's sudden money scheme.

Lucy snorted, "All I need is the fame then," she winked again and picked up her bag and paid for the lunch. "Let's go and buy some stuff from the University shop. To answer your question from earlier, dad's only giving me fifty pounds a week for food. He's letting me try the independency thing, though he only agreed on that because he thought I'd bail on it a week in." She chuckled, "So I need to find cheap deals."

Levy was glad her friend changed the subject and joked lightly, "Maybe then you could save even more money with my other suggestion, use that iPad you got, goddamn it." She chuckled, "Save the trees."

"Yeah yeah, quit your whining." Lucy laughed as they walked back towards the University.

All the while, Levy couldn't help but have thoughts that included that oddly beautiful man.

_I wonder what his name is… _

—

_Autumn - (2 weeks later) Class begins. _

She was running for dear life. Not only was she hung over, but she was late for the first class of the day. Her _first ever_ class in University, and she was goddamn late.

"Goddamn it McGarden!" She yelped out loud as she sprinted up the steps.

Of course it was tradition to start a new university year with a party, Levy and Lucy turned up at a man called Loke's house that was a twenty minute walk away from campus. It was a large house, and as the only son of three of a family of multinational school supply company founders, the alcohol stock was even more outstanding than the house. Bottles of expensive champagne, whiskey, vodka and rum were aligned on a crystal glass table in the middle of the first hallway. People helped themselves, luckily there was a lot of alcohol for the amount of people that turned up.

When Lucy had knocked on the door, she adjusted the strapless deep red dress that she chose to wear and winked at Levy. Who Lucy had forced to wear a cream coloured above the knee dress that pleated at the bottom, and pushed up her small cleavage at the bodice. When the host swung open the door happily, he greeted Lucy fondly and hugged her tight, gesturing towards the champagne stating, "Lovely ladies like you deserve the best, after all."

Even though Loke and Lucy met only hours before, it seemed that the handsome guy enjoyed Lucy's company. Even Levy could see that, though the guy didn't hide it very well.

The night was full of laughing, good music, dancing and a lot of booze. Too much booze, Levy realised when it got to one in the morning. All night, Levy had been talking to one of Loke's friends, Jet. He was on a P.E course, and he was an enthusiastic guy, though he made Levy laugh a few times, they unfortunately both ended drinking far too much. When she woke up the next morning with him, naked in a bed that she didn't recognise, the smile he gave her left. She gritted her teeth, dressing quickly and looking at the clock. By that point, she had two hours before class.

As she walked through the hallway, she realised where she was. She was still at Loke's, she had slept with someone in an acquaintance's home.

Not just slept with someone… lost her virginity to someone in an acquaintance's home.

Keeping back her tears, Levy found Lucy at Loke's breakfast table hugging a mug of coffee with the handsome man sitting beside her making pleasant conversation. Lucy caught Levy's eye and widened them, "Um, Lev, are you alright?"

"Yeah, can we go… please?" Levy said, holding back her tears as well as she could.

Lucy caught onto the aura her friend gave off and nodded, standing and grabbing her bag, "Thank you Loke, for the party. It was great!" She pushed her friend towards the door, "Thanks for the coffee, you got my number!"

"I'll call you, Beautiful!" He called back before the door slammed.

They got to the outside seats of _The Exploding Bakery _coffees in hand before Levy burst into tears. Lucy looked at her knowingly, "So… it happened, huh?"

Levy choked and sobbed, nodding furiously as she sipped on the scalding coffee. "All I remember is making out with him and when he touched my thigh, I didn't stop him, I kinda wanted it at the time… I was going to wait Luce… I was waiting for someone I really wanted to share that experience with."

Lucy sighed and rubbed her back soothingly, "Don't be too hard on yourself, I asked Loke about it this morning since we peeked in on you two sleeping… I didn't want to wake you, since you drank a lot last night. But Loke said that Jet never had sex before either, actually, he's never even had a girlfriend." She sighed again, "Both of you are in the same predicament of not knowing how your first time went down, and regretting it." She shrugged slowly, "Just… make a promise to yourself to not do it again until it is with someone you enjoy being around, and believe to be _the one _since that's your ideal." Levy looked up thankfully to her friend who grinned, "Meanwhile, I'll promise to stop you if someone takes advantage of drunken Levy again." She held out her pinkie, "I double, triple promise."

Levy choked a chuckle before putting her pinkie in link of her friend's, "Thanks Luce…" She wiped her tears away, "I need a shower… I don't think Jet was particularly gentle…"

"Ah…" Lucy rubbed her neck and looked at her watch, "Well… we have one hour and ten minutes till class… wanna race?"

"Nope, but I think we'd still better run!" Levy laughed, grabbing her friend by the hand and dragging her on a ten minute run to their apartment in extravagant heels.

Levy shook her head as she reached the top of the third floor, she scolded herself for thinking about last night. She promised herself that it was a mistake and that she would learn from it with swift vigour.

Her first ever class at the University of Fairy Tail, was Ancient History 101. Her main degree, the one class that made her swoon and excited to learn. Unfortunately for Levy's tired body, it was on the third floor and at the very back of the University.

When she finally got to the door, she stopped outside for a few moments to catch her breath. Peering through the window, she saw that people were sitting in the dark whilst watching a slideshow about Ancient Artefacts from 100 BC, with several lines of text on the side of each picture. Levy bit her lip, wondering if she could sneak if unnoticed and save herself from first day embarrassment.

She hadn't heard the footsteps, but she wish she had. Because it would've saved the squeal that escaped her throat when someone poked her shoulder, shocking her completely. She spun around, clutching her chest and peering upwards. "You scared me!" She hissed.

It was then she realised who she was talking to, she widened her eyes. "You…"

"Shortie," the black haired odd beauty smirked down on her.

"Wait you remember the girl who you shoved whilst she waited patiently in line to register?"

The guy rolled his eyes, "I also remember the girl at the coffee shop with her blonde friend with big boobs staring at me too." He snorted, "And with your hair, you're hard to miss." He shrugged, "So are you going to make me late too, or are you going to actually go into class?"

Levy widened her eyes, "You're taking Ancient History 101?"

"Yes, I am also taking Music and English Literature, thanks for asking. But that still doesn't answer my question." He crossed his arms across his chest and grinned, "Why? Don't you think I can do Ancient History?"

The blue haired girl squirmed, "No it isn't that! I was just shocked… mostly people who look more like me… well, take this class. Not men who wear spiky army boots."

He bent down slightly to just above her level, grinning widely. "Well that's just judging a book by its cover, Shortie. Now let's go inside before people start to notice our conversation." He pushed her slightly by the small of back and muttered, "Gajeel Redfox, and you are?"

She looked up and behind her shoulder and gulped, "Levy McGarden… Um nice too meet you?"

"I sure hope so," he chuckled and pushed her inside.

Luckily no one looked their way, even when she dropped several pencils from her case to the floor in her rushed manner.

Gajeel Redfox sat beside her, took one of her pencils and opened a packet of pretzels and offered her one.

She should've noticed that, that day was going to change her life a little… if not a lot.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to Rboz for her school AU of Gajevy for giving me some inspiration for this. (I am basing the Uni in England cause like... I don't know the American education system well... and I'm English- so it is logical) **

**Please review, I want to know what you think!**


	2. Frothy Milk

**Welcome to Chapter 2!**

* * *

_Autumn - (one week later) things move on... _

_Oh god_... Levy thought to herself, _how the heck is he in two of my classes? _She questioned as she saw people head inside the auditorium for her English Literature class on the Monday afternoon, a full week after their first class together. English Literature didn't start until this week, and she hadn't anticipated that he would also be in two of her classes at all. In fact, she was hoping for some distance between them.

Gajeel had sat next to Levy everyday for a week so far in Ancient History 101. When it was time for group discussion he would instantly turn to her and ask for her opinions for the subject they needed to discuss. Levy didn't mind, as it turned out, Gajeel was a smart guy. He also had some interesting theories on some of the syllabus they were learning at the time, which happened to be Amazonian Woman. At first, the blue haired girl thought that her partner would be mysogonistic towards the woman who Levy idolised. But instead, he agreed their methods, albeit drastic, were interesting and for that time period quite advanced. Levy found herself agreeing with what he said, mostly. Sometimes she would find the odd time when she had to interject and put her thoughts into the mix, but instead of accusing her of being over protective of the woman's ways of living, he listened and nodded. He once commented that her theories were plausible, a compliment Levy realised was hard to come by.

That morning in Ancient History, their professor, Miss Mavis, said that by the next class they all needed to find partners to work with for the class project. Hinting that it had to be an essay handout for when they present a PowerPoint alongside it. They would both have to equally present their presentation, so one of them couldn't just sit back and relax whilst the other did all the work. They also had to prove this wasn't the case by recording everything they did along the way.

Levy didn't have a partner yet, and she was far too shy to ask Gajeel for help. But she found herself wanting too be his partner all the same. Somehow she would have to ask him, but finding inner confidence to do so would take some time.

English Literature was being taught by Professor Freed Justine, an extravagant man who started the lesson with no seating plan and instantly raved about the books the class had to read throughout their first year in his class. Hinting that they would be classical novels, which meant it would probably be Jane Austen or Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. He also said that at the end of the year, he wanted the class to hand in a short story complementing what they learned throughout the year in a theme that they can prove worthy to him. Levy realised that she had a lot of work on her hands, especially when she was doing such a big project in Ancient History and in her Religious studies class.

She was suddenly nervous.

When she entered the class, she had been joyous that Lucy was sat in her seat already, calling Levy over with her hand waving in the air and patting the seat next to her. Levy rushed to her, getting out all of her notebooks and pens. Gajeel meanwhile, sat behind her. Something Levy didn't realise until thirty minutes into the lesson, when a discussion brewed about female authors in the set dates, such as Jane Austen and Mary Shelley.

"Why do you think these books, brilliant as they may, are so well known in today's era?" Freed asked the question with a smirk, sitting on the edge of his desk and picking up his mug of hot lemon and ginger tear and taking a sip.

A guy from the other side of the room held up his hand, "Because they were written by woman?" He sound unconfident in his answer, but Freed nodded all the same.

"The very fathomable theory that comes into my class every year. Woman were very low class in the times that these books were written, but with that said, that doesn't make it the prime source of their publicity, does it?" He questioned.

Lucy put her hand up quickly, "Well in a way, yes. These women were all higher class, yet still treated like sellable objects. Married off to the highest bidder in most cases. Writing such popular books with such amazingly strong female characters was something fundamentally amazing for that time." She rested her head on her hand, "It is a base for future women authors out there."

Freed raised a brow, "Oh? Then why do people believe that a man wrote Frankenstein? Or that people believe Jane Austen's novels to be typical chick flick dribble?"

Levy responded quickly, "Because people are idiots and can't read between the lines, sir. People who believe only a man could've written Frankenstein are the same people who believed Frankenstein was the monster, not the doctor, even though it is stated several times throughout the novel itself."

Freed laughed, "Oh?"

"Yes, oh." Someone interjected, Levy froze, looking over her shoulder to Gajeel speaking up, "Like she said, people are too damn lazy to do simple research. These people are the same people who are made to read it over and over again in Secondary School for their year 11 exam. People were so fed up with it, that they just went with the usual customs from the book. Like believing a man wrote Frankenstein or that Jane Austen wrote chick flick dribble."

"Are you saying that you enjoy Jane Austen, big guy?" A guy laughed from the back of the room.

Gajeel's eyes snapped to the man in question, his lids lowering into a glare. "And so what if I do? There's nothing wrong with spotting a good love story when there's one right in front of you." He smirked.

"Aye! I think its pretty manly!" A muscular man shouted from the back.

Levy bit her lip, "But there's more than just love in her novels, surely you can see that?" Gajeel raised a brow in question. "That's the point of the argument, or at least part of it. People see Jane Austen as a chick flick author with no deeper impact to the reader. However, if it were up to me to decipher, Eyre was able to create a strong woman who though chose love, still had the strength to decide that for herself, in a time period where woman didn't really have that freedom. That's why in my opinion, Jane Austen is so popular in this era, she's projecting the truth that still applies today." Levy laid back in her seat, sighing deeply to herself. "After all, things are still unequal even today."

Freed smiled triumphantly, "It seems that Miss McGarden has understood my point on the matter. These novels, these wondrously constructed bundle of words, are still so popular because it projects what is still wrong today. Equality, justice and a general pin pointed expectation of a certain gender. Even though they were written in a completely different time, place, century, we still - even now - relate to it." He sighed, putting his hand to his chest dreamily. "How wonderful is that? To be able to portray such a thing, even now?"

Gajeel smirked down at Levy and nodded to himself, Levy blushed slightly and looked away. His smile was almost full of some sort of pride, as if he wanted Levy to project her emotions. Why would he want that?

Levy busied herself with writing notes on the rest of Freed's lecture, setting notifications on her phone to remind her what homework to do that night. After that, Freed ended the lecture with a wave of goodbye.

Levy was putting all of her notes into her bag when she felt someone poke her shoulder hard. She winced and looked over her should again and bit her lip in surprise. Gajeel stood behind her, filling up the walkway to the exit of the classroom, a smile on his lips that caused her to wonder what he was thinking. It was a smug smile, proud and true. Levy couldn't help but hate it, what gave him the right to look so smug? What was his reasoning?

"What can I do for you?" Levy muttered, swinging her bag over her shoulder swiftly.

"Ancient History, we need a partner for the presentation right?" He said, his voice suddenly awkward. He rubbed his neck when she nodded, "Well, I have no one, and we sit next to each other anyway. So I was thinking why not join up?" He looked around, spotting Lucy speaking with Freed at the front of the room. "Maybe even for this class as well, we could study together to save time."

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to write an essay for tomorrow's class…" She sighed, "Unfortunately, for this class Lucy and I are studying together already. But you're welcome to come along."

He cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah sure. What about…?"

"Oh… Ancient History… um. Yeah, sure. Sounds great! You're right, we sit next to each other anyway, so we might as well." She smiled kindly, he seemed to soften his expression at the sight of it. She crossed her arms and put a hand up with her index finger extended, "But! I am warning you now, I work hard, but I am not doing all the project myself." She sniffed, "You'll have to do your fair share, or I'll find someone else."

Gajeel chuckled, "Don't worry Shortie, I always pull my weight." He adjusted his strap on his shoulder and swallowed, "So you want to meet up soon? We should start, after all."

Levy nodded enthusiastically, "Let's meet today after our classes? There's a cafe nearby, _the exploding bakery_, you know it?"

"I've been there, you saw me, remember?" He grinned lopsidedly. Levy blushed crimson, he snorted. "Yeah sure, what time?"

"Four?"

"Four it is." He turned around and waved, "See ya' then, Shortie."

Levy watched him leave the classroom and the door shut behind him with an obnoxious 'click' sound. Levy sighed deeply and slumped slightly in posture, looking up to see Lucy walk over to her with a grin on her face, which faltered when she saw Levy's expression.

"What's up?" She asked as she they walked to the door.

"Nothing." Levy sighed, "Got a partner in Ancient History."

Lucy widened her eyes, "Gajeel? You serious?"

The blue haired girl nodded slowly, they walked through the hallways of the University in silence for a moment. Levy suddenly sighed and mumbled, "Maybe I should cancel."

"What?" Lucy blinked, "The guy just asked you to be his partner and you said yes? Why suddenly the change of heart?"

Levy shrugged, "He's so different, so smug and arrogant sometimes. He's smart, sure, but I can't handle his consistent badgering of immaturity when it comes to certain topics."

"What do you mean?" Lucy frowned.

"He saw us looking at him in _the exploding bakery._" Levy said, blushing. "He keeps teasing me about it, almost as if I was checking him out or something absurd like that."

They opened the doors to the outside, the smell of crisp dying leaves and humid air hit their nostrils, Levy suddenly felt ill. Lucy flicked her hair and sighed, "Well you were checking him out."

"No I wasn't!" Levy bit her lip.

Lucy snorted, "Levy, if you don't want people to know you're lying, stop biting your lip." She laughed, "You were checking him out. He's oddly good looking, even if he dresses up like he's in the black plague era."

"I don't think he's that bad of a dresser," Levy mumbled her breath.

Lucy gave her a knowing look, and then sobered. "Just go and study, if anything you should use the second opinion to get good grades. After all, you're supposed to be in a pair. So use him." She winked, "Use him however you like, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Ugh, please no." Levy blanched, "The last thing I want to think about is sex."

Her friend sighed deeply, "You're right, we should focus on studies. Not who is studying us from a far…" She rolled her eyes, "But you have to admit, it would be nice to have that person next you comforting you when you're stressed."

Levy crossed her arms against the sudden wind and frowned, "I would much rather drink several mugs of hot chocolate and watch _'Scorpion' _if I get to that point in stress levels."

"At least with sex you burn calories and fat, not put it on."

"At least with hot chocolate there is not likability that you'll get knocked up and stressed out even more."

"Touché," Lucy mumbled.

Levy got to the building she needed to go to and stood on the steps, "Fine I'll go. But I am going for my academic needs, not the apparent need of having someone to sleep with occasionally." Levy smirked at her friend, "I'll see you later."

Lucy called after her with a wave of her hand, "I'm making curry tonight! You in?"

"Yeah!" Levy said running inside, the rain started to come in by that point. "Make it spicy!"

As Levy sat in her Religious Studies class, she couldn't help but worry for the entirety of her lesson on whether her flow patterned day dress and tights she was wearing today were the right thing to wear to a study session…

_Maybe I should pop home and change…_

* * *

_I shouldn't have gone home and changed! _She cursed to herself as she ran through the pouring rain, flimsily protecting herself with her plastic folder full of paper work. _I'm so late… _

She got into _the exploding bakery _at 4:23 PM, as soon as she got in she shook her coat that was soaked to the bone with rain water. She shuddered, completely cold and drenched. She wished had just given Gajeel her address for him to come round. After all, he's the one who offered to have a study session in the first place. _Ugh… _she thought as she scanned the cafe slowly.

"Lookin' for me, Shortie?" His voice came out of nowhere, causing her to jump and squeal and spin around on her heels to be met with his lopsided grinning face inches from her own.

"Gajeel! You scared me!" She breathed, looking at him up and down in confusion. "Wait… you work here? Since when?" He had changed from earlier, he was now wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He also had a green apron and a name badge… He looked good, especially with his hair in a loose bun.

He stood straight, hand on hip and the other balancing a circular tray full of plates and cutlery on it. He raised a brow and mumbled, "Since the day you were checking me out." He grinned, "They couldn't resist my boyish charms."

Levy snorted, "Sure…"

He scanned her quickly and raised both brows in curiousness, "You changed your clothes?"

Levy widened her eyes for a moment and looked down on her now wet dark blue high waisted jeans and saggy comfy blue jumper, looking back up with him with a sheepish smile. "I got wet between classes, so I went home and changed before coming here." She lied, _my dress was way to fancy for studying… with you… _"Though it was all in vain, I mean I got wet again."

Gajeel laughed as he put the tray behind the counter where someone picked it up and put it in the dishwasher. "Well you should invest in an umbrella, I can't have you skipping class for a cold, can I?" He winked. "Come on, I got a break." He towed her to one of the back tables and pointed at her, "Want a coffee?"

"Strong, a little milk and three sugars." She replied with a thankful smile.

He smiled back and went to make the coffees, carefully adding her milk to make sure it wasn't too much before returning to their table. He then went to get his bag from the backroom and sat down opposite her with his paperwork in hand, he placed his laptop in front of him and smirked, "So where should we start?" He looked up at her, his hair falling in his face a little. Levy stared at it until he absently flicked it back with his hand.

"Uh…" Levy blinked and shook her head, snapping herself out of any rude thoughts that may occur in her mind. She pulled up her still wet bag, and got out her - thank god - covered laptop and unzipped her case. She picked up her plastic folder with all the diagrams and timetables that she had quickly come up with within the past few hours. Spreading them out on the table she pointed to one of the charts. "I came up with the solution that we've got seven weeks until the christmas holidays come around, which means we have six weeks and four days until we have to hand in and perfect this presentation to a "T"." She paused for breath, Gajeel's eyebrows almost went to his hairline at the site of her charts and timetables. "The purple is your timetable, I would like it if you could fill in your classes. We can then work around when I finish for the day and you finish for the day. We can meet up after class at least three times a week, if possible, and even more possible - more." She ran her fingers through her wet hair and put on her glasses, pushing them up her nose. "Also we have to calculate your work schedule, since you obviously work after your classes, right?"

"Uh… yeah." He blinked, "Only two days a week, though. So I can meet up the other three times."

"Don't you socialise?" She smirked, "You'll be working and doing school work throughout your entire week at this rate."

"Needs to be done," he sighed and sat back, scribbling in his timetable that he got from his phone. "There," he slid it back. "By the looks of it we can only do Monday's, Wednesdays and Thursdays from four till seven." He looked up at her, "That's fine with me if it is with you." He smiled.

Levy nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."

He nodded, "Ok, now we've got that all sorted and out the way, what're we going to focus on in our presentation?"

"Well Amazonian Woman would be our best bet, due to it being the syllabus we're learning at this present moment. But by the time we will be presenting it in front of the class, we'll be learning something completely different." She took out her pile of papers from her plastic folder, "However! Fear not! I have the remedy." She grinned, "I went through the curriculum files from the past five years on the uni's official website. It seems that it follows a particular theme throughout, Amazonian Woman and then straight afterwards we'll be learning about the Egyptians. So I suggest that we somehow blend and identify both of those eras to almost determine some extra marks." She looked up and pushed her glasses up her nose, "What do you think?"

"I think you're way too smart to be real." He chuckled, "Not many people would even think of that."

She giggled, "Well I would be disappointed if I wasn't smart, I worked hard enough to be smart after all."

He rested his chin on his palm, "Let me guess, straight A's?"

"Since I was ten years old, yes." She nodded, "Why…?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, just curious is all." He smirked, picking up his coffee mug and gesturing towards hers. "It'll be cold."

She sipped her coffee, thankfully it was lukewarm. She gulped it down and sighed, "Ok! So you agree that we should go ahead with my plan?"

"You're the boss." He said with a smile, finishing his Mocha.

She rolled her eyes, "Actually I prefer 'team leader'." She said with her finger raised, "It makes this whole situation less 'work' like."

He snorted, "Maybe I should buy some party poppers, might make this even less like work." Levy glared, he put his hands up in submission, "Sorry." He mumbled.

They worked for another hour and a half, and after some muttering and some 'no, that's completely wrong's' there was actually some joking going back and forth between them. Gajeel made a second round of coffees, though by that point he had to close up shop and by half six, they were the only ones in the cafe. What made the situation a lot more relaxing was the darkening sky outside, and the warming desk light that hung beside them.

Levy put her latte to her lip and took a sip whilst in mid-talk about how Amazonian Woman were her bedtime story from her father when she was younger, when Gajeel chuckled. She looked at him, surprised. She put her cup down and cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

He sniggered with his hand under his chin, "You got frothy milk on your lip." He leaned forward, "There…" He used his thumb to slowly wipe away the froth that obviously made her look a comical state, away from her lip. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she took the chance to assess his peculiar eyes properly.

They were indeed how she first saw them, a deep dark brown. Almost the exact colour of a mature cognac, with the same odd reddish centre that stood out from the rest of his eyes. His orbs were aluminate and stood out from the rest of his features at first glance, but then gradually complimented them. She could help but love the colour a little, as much as she disliked to admit it.

He sighed and licked the froth away with his tongue and looked away, sitting back in his chair and scanning the page. "I think I have everything for today…" He looked up at her, "You probably would want to get home soon, the weather report said something about a sleet storm tonight."

"Um… Yeah." Levy mumbled, slowly she started to collect her papers and put them back in their designated places. "So… We'll meet up again on Wednesday after our Ancient History lesson?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He mumbled, standing up after he put all his papers and laptop in his bag. He washed up all the cups, Levy came behind the counter and helped dry up. Though she was too short to put them back on the shelf.

Once they got outside in the cool and wet air, Levy looked up at her new partner and smiled thankfully. "I appreciate for you asking to be my partner, I actually think we can do well in this project if we do what we've assigned each other to do."

"Hm." He smirked, locking the door behind him. "Yeah, it was oddly fun today." Looked at her, "Even if you did check me out again."

"Huh?" She bit her lip, "No I didn't!"

He bent down and winked, "Don't worry Shortie, I forgive you." He stood straight, "By the way, your eyes are a very interesting hazel. Almost as if it has jade green painted in the middle of them." He smiled, walking in the opposite direction to where she needed to go. "By the way," He handed her a slip of paper, "text me when you get home so I know you didn't get murdered. At least then I know whether or I'll pass this class this term." He laughed loudly, walking slowly down the street and waving behind him. "See ya Shortie!"

She widened her eyes and bit her lip again, "Goodbye! Thanks again!"

He waved his hand again, recognising her thanks before disappearing in the shadows of Piccadilly Avenue.

Slumping as she stood, Levy held herself against the chill and started to walk home.

She popped in her headphones and started to play some music from her phone, the sweet blissful voice of David Bowie filled her ears. She sighed as she pulled out her phone again and put up her text message box, carefully putting in the number off the piece of paper she had been clenching in her hand.

**See you Wednesday, thanks again - Levy. **

She pressed send when she got to her and Lucy's apartment building doorway, and went inside. She was welcomed to her flat mate watching '_How to get away with Murder_,' with a plate of curry in her lap. She had her hair down and her pink pyjamas on as well, she looked comfortable and warm, opposite to how Levy felt.

"You should probably shower and get warm, there's curry in the pan." She grinned up at her, "How did your night go?"

"It went fine… Um… He's actually a pretty nice guy. He works at _the exploding bakery, _believe it or not."

Lucy grinned, "Awesome, you'll get to see him more than you thought!"

"Luuccyy," Levy droned, "Please not this again."

"Oh… okay. Levy, are you alright?"

Levy gave out a huge sigh, "He's just… frustratingly hilarious, crude, annoying and nice." She said tiredly, "I'm going to shower."

"Ok… I'll rewind this for you." Her friend smiled softly and gestured to the television.

"Thanks Luce." Levy said kindly as she shivered her way towards the bathroom and turned on the shower.

_Those eyes… There was something else there tonight. There was history… I should be somewhat cautious of that. _

_So why am I so drawn to it?_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, I hope it was tantalising for you to read. I have recently edited this, because I realised I named Jane Austen 'Jane Eyre and got embarrassed by my mistake. Please review, I really enjoy your comments on this fic. _**

**_:3 How would you feel about some crack-ships slipped in this fic? Like Bixanna and Lyredy? ( Cause I love them ) Also I might slip in some lolu, because I feel oddly more comfortable writing that ship than Nalu... even though I ship both? I dunno. _**

**_Thank you guys again! See ya next time. _**


	3. Life on Mars Part 1

**Welcome to chapter 3, there's some AN to read, so look out for that. **

* * *

_Autumn (Two weeks later) - Awkward encounters. _

The library annoyingly was full of bustle and people, Levy practically had to shove her way through to the Ancient History section, and by that point it was too late to pick up the last copy of _The Queen of the Amazonian tribe, _by no other than Miss Mavis's husband, Zeref Vermillion. Cursing to herself, she instead managed to pick up some of his other books and scattered out of the crowded mess. She was allowed to rent the books out for six days, enough time for her to read them, scan the pages and write annotations for both herself and her partner.

For the past two weeks, the blue haired girl and the odd mystery that was Gajeel Redfox, had been meeting up three times a week without fail. They spent hours on their project, planning it out, rough drafting text and highlighting past ones for references. They watched documentaries together in _The Exploding Bakery _at late hours and taking notes… and once or twice, the small unfamiliarity of flirting came into play… or at least it was considered flirting by Lucy whom Levy had told as soon as possible after each incident.

And there were two of those incidents. Small as they were, Levy had to admit they were something she found a small thrill within them. Someone was flirting with her… and she liked it.

The first incident was within the first week of meeting up for their studying. After a short bathroom break whilst in _the exploding bakery, _Levy walked in on Gajeel looking through her new iPod where all of her music laid before him. She widened her eyes, snatching it from him. "Who said you could look at my iPod?"

Gajeel all but laughed and said, "The only person who should be offended right now, is me. David Bowie? Really?"

"He's a classic treasure!" Levy snapped, "Like _you_ would know."

"Please, I bet I could get you into something a lot more 'classic' than him." He sat back in his seat and snorted loudly.

Levy narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh yeah, prove it." She held her iPod out to him and smirked, "Put only ten songs on here by the next time we meet, if I like them, then I'll do something for you in return."

He leaned forward, interested. "Just ten?"

"Ten." She mumbled, "No more than three of the same artist. After all, I need variety."

He smirked, his eyes glittering. "I can sure as hell give you variety, Shortie."

It was then she questioned the prospect of flirting, when the short girl asked her friend that night whether or not it past as flirting. Lucy jumped for joy and clapped her hands, "Totally! He totally wants to know you better! Listen to that playlist intently, Levy! Or so help me!"

Sure enough, on their next meeting, Gajeel handed back the iPod and smirked, telling her not to listen to it until she was back home. Which she did, with and earnest intention to be open minded for what she was about to listen to. After all, Lucy thought a message of some kind would be in these songs, so it would be of her own interest to see what her partner was trying to say to her, if anything at all.

The first three songs were, a mixture of hard rock and some more popular punk rock. The first song, Levy adored. Although the lyrics were out there, and very promiscuous in attitude, she thought the lead singers vocal range was outstanding and bewildering. She listened to the song six times before she had the strength to listen on to the next song.

It was the kind of song that told its emotions in a complicated manner. It showed loss to Levy in a new way, a way that caused her stomach to knot and her heart to thud, especially when the chorus struck. _This guy can sing… _Levy found herself thinking. Levy only managed the song two times before finding it too hard to listen to, and then skipped to the next one.

Luckily, the next band she had heard of, and had listened to this song several times beforehand. She found herself jiggling by herself in her room for most of her Friday afternoon, when her classes ended early, whilst cleaning and doing her laundry. Meanwhile, her roommate, and a new casual visitor Loke, would judge from afar at her probably terribly out of tune singing.

Levy had found a new love for the next couple of songs, which were more ballad based than the last batch_. _Levy realised that Gajeel had used three-only rule already, and for a band that Levy found herself liking considerably and surprisingly a lot. Enough that she went and brought several of their songs from iTunes the next day.

The last songs were mostly soothing ones_, _one of them was obviously a song about losing someone but finding them once again one day. Levy found herself remembering her childhood whilst listening to the song, her heart fluttering widely in recollection of her parent's divorce, and her dad moving to America with his new wife, Annabelle, and their son - Levy's half brother - Duncan. Levy was alone for some years of her life from five to seven years old, and suddenly Derek, her mother's new husband, came along unexpected and uninvited.

Nine months later, the terror that was Levy's half sister, Claudette, showed up.

Levy angrily hit the skip button on her iPod, she would have to listen to the rest of the song another time. It was definitely a song that brought up the past, welcomed or not, quite easily.

_I might call dad soon… I miss him. Especially this time of year… _Levy thought sadly, before playing the next song.

The groovy bass floated through her headphones, the bass soothed her and calmed her thudding heart before it broke out into a heavy chorus, causing her to jump. She chuckled to herself, it felt as if Gajeel had chosen that song exactly for that purpose.

Levy found herself enjoying this song the most, playing it out loud on her Saturday morning private Yoga session in her living room whilst Lucy looked on suspiciously whilst baking cookies for that week. Lucy rolled her eyes when her friend had sat on the kitchen counter opposite to her work station, pointing a wooden spoon covered in cookie mix in her direction. "It is almost like he is trying to tell you something with this one."

"Like what?" Levy raised a brow.

"For someone so smart, you sure are dense." Lucy laughed, "The song is practically about how much of a bad boy this guy is… he's warning you. Duh."

Levy thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head, "All of this could just be him being nice and wanting me to listen to some new music, you know."

Lucy gave her a strong look before licking her finger and letting the melting cookie batter in her mouth. "Hardly. Men do not do this sort of thing without an inner objective."

"Could be an off chance." Levy argued lightly.

Lucy snorted, "Please, Gajeel doesn't look like the kind of guy who would do this because he wanted to give you some new music to listen to." She went back to stirring the batter, "I bet you, the last song is a message. I bet my cookies on it."

Levy waved off her friend's overbearing matchmaking speech and slid off the counter to the bathroom, she showered, shaved and dressed in lazy clothing before sitting at her desk and starting her Religious Studies homework. She popped on the playlist again, listening to it all the way through before stopping at the last song. She read it before she pressed play, raising a suspicious brow at the name Gajeel had given it.

_I lied, he's pretty good after all. _

Curious, Levy pressed the play button. And a few seconds later, burst into laughter. _David Bowie - Life on Mars _played proudly from her portable speakers, and Levy loved it as deeply as she had when she was twelve and finding a David Bowie CD in a car boot sale for seventy pence. She was obsessed with this song in particular. It was probably her favourite song of all David Bowie songs.

Her heart suddenly squeezed in realisation…

Did Gajeel really lie to make a playlist for her?

It was then that Levy realised that Gajeel was flirting to her through one of her favourite songs… the second account of flirtation between them.

"Levy?" A voice snapped her from her daydreaming of the last weeks events, looking up, she was shocked to see Jet standing next to her, a smile on his face.

Levy pulled out her headphones, one of the songs Gajeel chose for her playing loudly from them. She turned off the music and bit her lip, peering her eyes upwards in curiosity in what the guy had to say to her.

Jet stared at her as she smiled up at him kindly, though the awkwardness was instantly apparent between them both. The orange haired boy rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly before clearing his throat. "Look... Uh… About that night, I just want to apologise... Incase you think that I set out to sleep with you, and that you felt pushed in anyway to... Ya know." He cleared his throat again, "But uh, I had a lot of fun... Not the sex... I mean from what I can remember that was pretty fun too, but I mean... The party! That was fun." He rubbed his eyes, "No wonder I was a virgin till that night, Jesus I suck at talking to women."

Levy sighed and itched her cheek in nervousness, "It's okay... Honestly, I forgave you once I calmed down. I was a little distressed... Cause' I was going to wait, but now I think about it, it was silly to be so flustered about it. After all, it takes two to have sex. Even if it was drunken and stupid." She chuckled, "But thank you all the same, for apologising."

He grinned in relief, "good, I'm glad... Hey um..."

"There you are small fry!" The familiar grumble of Gajeel came from Levy's side, causing both Jet and Levy to jump slightly.

Levy looked over to him and smiled, "Oh hey!" Gajeel sat down opposite her, "Here I printed out some past presentations from the uni's website for us to go by."

"Thanks." Gajeel smirked, catching the eye of Jet standing beside the blue haired girl awkwardly, he looked to her and back to him.

She caught on and blinked, "Oh! Yes, Gajeel... Um this is Jet. I met him at a party a few weeks back, um he was just apologising for a misunderstanding..."

"Oh?" Gajeel I raised a brow, "What about?"

Levy blushed and was about to squeak something out about how it isn't anything to concern him when Jet's voice beat her to it. "We drunkenly had sex, and I apologised in case she felt pressured." Levy's face went completely Crimson as she peered through her hair towards Gajeel who looked concerned towards Levy for a second before grumbling something she wasn't expecting to hear.

"Well, should she feel pressured? If she should, then I think I might have a problem with that."

Jet widened his eyes, "No uh... She shouldn't!"

"Mmmm." Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Cause you know, rape is higher in percentage when it acted out by jocks, which you are? I am guessing by the sports bag and training shorts."

"What the hell dude! I didn't force her into sex, she kissed me."

"I did?" Levy blushed deeper. Gajeel heard her.

"So you apparently remember more than her, meaning you had more conscious thought than her at the time... So you intentionally had sex with a girl who couldn't give consent due to her condition, knew about it, and went along with it anyway?"

"Look _Gajeel, _I wouldn't force anyone into sex. Heck, it isn't even your business. If Levy doesn't feel pressured, then it shouldn't matter to you anyway."

"Quiet!" The librarian squealed.

Gajeel blinked and shrugged, "Do _you_ feel pressured?"

"No... It was a big misunderstanding." She muttered low.

Jet hummed under his breath, "See, nothing for _you _to be concerned about_. _So save your concern for another time and place, geez." He sighed, "Anyway, I'll see you around Levy." Before he turned he suddenly looked uncomfortable, bending to her level he muttered in her ear. "Are you guys…?"

Levy widened her eyes, and shook her head quickly. "Nope."

"Okay," He smirked, "will I see you at Loke's party tonight? It's his sister Virgo's birthday tonight."

"Um, I think Lucy said something like that. Loke asked her straight away." She grinned, "I might come if she does."

"Cool!" He grinned, turning around whilst cheerfully calling out, "See ya then!"

Levy nodded and sighed, slumping in her seat. She took a few seconds to regain her composure before glaring upwards at the casual looking Gajeel across from her at the table. He raised a brow in confusion, "What?"

"You know what!" She hissed low, "Jesus Gajeel, you almost made the guy pee himself."

"I didn't want to say what I said, he's the one who challenged me for dominance of the conversation."

Frowning, the blue haired girl snapped. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Gajeel made a 'tsk' sound under his breath, "The guy told me, a person he _does not_ know, that he slept with you when it is pretty obvious that you didn't want to say anything. His tone was also condescending, as if he wanted me to be embarrassed or jealous of it. Which I am not, I might add." He grumbled, "What you do in your own time is pretty much your choice, however, what I said about the consent still stands. He remembers it a lot more than you do, possibly meaning that he took some advantage of the situation." He sighed deeply, "You're pretty and he's average looking, most guys would leap at the chance. It is logical, especially in this time in our lives. University is the prime time where most rapes happen."

Levy rolled her eyes, "I might not know the guy very much, but from what I heard, it is hardly his style to go and abusing women." She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache was forming. "Can we just drop it now?"

"Sure, whatever." He sighed, he cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. "How'd you like my playlist?" His voice told her that he was feeling very awkward in the current situation, and Levy was glad he had changed the subject to something light hearted.

Levy gave a smile and picked up her iPod, "I like them, especially the last couple of songs." Her smile brightened, her cheeks dimpling.

He snorted, "I thought you would." He grinned his lopsided smile, "I told you I would show you 'classic' music."

"Hardly classic rock though," Levy grinned, resting her head in her hand.

He did the same, "I could show you some."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, "I got so many CDs it'll make you speechless."

Levy straightened her back and put her finger to her lip, "Is this your way of asking me to go to your house?"

He did a double take and then stuttered a few times, "Um, well I was going to put forward the notion that since my boss has been complaining about our late night - uh - studying. And the library doesn't open late in the winter, so I was thinking…" He itched his eyebrow in thought, "My house is close, like, five minutes away. My parents are crazy, but they are cool." He sighed, "Um, how about it…?"

"You're terrible at asking girls to your house." She laughed, "But yes, that sounds good… and a lot more comfortable than the plastic chairs here and at your work." She giggled.

Levy couldn't help but see the blush on Gajeel's cheeks. She stopped giggling and then asked, "When would you like to go?"

"Well, we are supposed to meet up tonight after our last class, so I could meet you outside your Religious Studies building to walk with you." He then bit his lip, "Oh yeah, you're supposed to be going to that party…"

Levy waved her hand dismissively, "I was looking for an excuse to not to go. As much as I like Virgo, we still have a lot to do for this project." She bit onto her nail, "Your parents won't mind on such short notice?"

He shook his head, "Nah, they're pretty chilled out people in that respect. My mum always cooks too much food anyway." His lip turned up, "I gotta warn you, when I said that they are crazy, I mean they are pretty crazy. My mum is a child psychotherapist and needs to go to some sessions herself. And my dad is… well… you'll know when you see him." He chuckled fondly.

"They sound nice," Levy said, a kind tone peaking in her voice.

"Yeah, they're all cool. My brother is going through a sort of Gothic phase… I apologise in advance, and my step-sister is shy, so don't be offended if she doesn't speak to you very much."

Levy chuckled, "What're their names?"

"Ryos… though right now he likes to be called Rogue… when I said he's going through a Gothic phase, I wasn't lying." He laughed, "And Wendy is my step-sister, she's twelve, sweet, and really kind. She wants to be a doctor."

"I like an aspired woman," Levy said, smiling wide. She looked to her watch, "I got to go though, Religious Studies starts soon. It was nice to see you… even with the awkward start."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll keep my nose out of it in the future."

"You're learning. Meet you later!" Levy laughed, throwing her bag over her shoulder before rushing through the library doors, out into the campus.

* * *

**Okay so I had to split this into 2 parts because ****fan for some reason won't let me to make a file with all the chapter in it. So I am going to upload that as soon as I can! **

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Life on Mars part 2

**Welcome to chapter 4, the second part of the chapter. **

* * *

When her lesson had ended, Levy was seething to see rain pour down from the sky like bullets. Hiding in the entrance of the Religious Studies building, the blue haired girl looked out for Gajeel. Hopefully, he had an umbrella. Pulling her coat closer to her, she was tempted to just run for it and hopefully find Gajeel along the way. But when she put her hand out into the heaving rain, she winced at how cold it was, she then decided against the idea and thought to wait instead.

She felt impatient with nerves as she waited. She was about to go to a man's house, she had only ever done that a handful of times. In Primary School she didn't have many friends who were boys, she had one friend, Droy, but she only went to one of his birthday parties around his house. He moved away year later. The only other houses belonging to her male friends that she had gone to was Loke's home and a guy called Laxus's house. The very idea of being a guy's house who she liked in some ways, was nerve filling.

Whilst inside her Religious Studies lesson, she had text Lucy about tonight's plans and she seemed both excited and disappointed at the same time. Excited because Levy was finally going around a guy's house, but disappointed because she would have to go to Virgo's party alone.

**A party without you sucks, are you sure you can't just bring your lover along with you? - Lucy**

Levy had replied with an internal shrilled tone in mind.

**He isn't my lover! And no, it is pretty important for us to get this project underway, we're running out of time after all! And don't act like you're fully disappointed, after all Loke is there! - Levy. **

Lucy simply answered.

**Moot point. Okay I forgive you. Remember there's some left over white wine cream chicken in the freezer, enjoy your night with your 'not lover'. - Lucy. **

Levy fumed to herself even further.

**He isn't my lover. Have a good night, try not to make too much noise when you come home. - Levy. **

Lucy texted back immediately.

**Who knows, I might not come home tonight ;) See you later. P.S If he tries to kiss you, go for it. - Lucy. **

Levy didn't bother answering. By that point she had already missed half the lesson, she quickly paid attention and made a mental note to research some history text on Hitler's reign throughout World War Two.

Levy sighed to herself as the rain brought her back out of her thoughts slowly, it was then she heard a grumble come up from behind her, startling her. "Oh god!" She yelped.

"Sorry" Gajeel's voice said, coming from under a large umbrella. He peeped out from under it, grinning. "You were away with the fairies."

"Sorry, was thinking about homework." She lied, biting her lip guiltily.

He smirked and gestured to under his umbrella, "Yet again, I can't have you catching a cold, so I suggest we share."

"I accept that suggestion," she smiled lightly, slipping underneath the umbrella where Gajeel's body heat welcomed her.

They walked in almost silence, making light conversation as they moved. Gajeel soon brought up the English essay that was due in next week, suggesting that they both shared notes for it, since they were already studying together today for Ancient History. Levy nodded and pursed her lips, "Do you mind if I show Lucy if she needs them? After all, I am supposed to be studying with her."

"They'll partially be your notes, so I don't mind." He answered in a grumble.

Levy smiled up at him, "Thank you." She said softly.

They walked down Piccadilly Avenue which was surrounded by houses that made the small alleyway narrow. Their bodies got closer together because of it. Levy bit her lip and clenched onto her coat, it was also a lot colder in the alleyway. The wind picked up and swooshed up the little hill they were walking down on. Levy's skirt, which was just above the knee started to lift. She sighed and attempted to keep it down with not much avail.

By the time they had gotten to the end of Piccadilly Avenue, Levy had almost given up on keeping the skirt down. She sighed in relief when the wind died down, and so did the rain. They turned the corner to Mabel Street, where they walked for a further two minutes before they entered Shiphay Road. The houses suddenly changed before Levy's very eyes. From simple, attached homes to singular cottage styled homes that were easily five bedrooms large. Gajeel walked ahead to the gate of house number 777, opening it for Levy to walk through, she slipped past and hid under his umbrella again for the short journey up the path to the front door.

Unlocking it and opening the door, Gajeel silently motioned for Levy to go inside first. She obliged and was welcomed with the sweet smell of incense and the faint aroma of cigarette smoke. Gajeel closed the door behind him and cleared his throat, "Mum, you home?"

"Yes! I am!" A woman replied, the click of heels came from the doorway and in entered a very elegant looking woman. Levy had to stop herself from widening the eyes. Gajeel's mother… or rather step-mother, had beautiful blue hair that was dark, but shimmered turquoise in the light. Her eyes were a welcoming hazel, and she wore a white button up suit shirt and a black pencil skirt and formal stilettos. Levy found herself absently fixing her probably unruly hair in nerves.

Mrs Redfox grinned widely, her teeth white and straight. "Hello there!" She walked towards Levy and shook her hand excitedly, "Finally, Gajeel's little friend is here!" She suddenly looked in a serious expression towards Gajeel, pointing a manicured nail in his direction. "Why were you hiding her for?"

Gajeel widened his eyes, "I-I wasn't hiding her, old crane!" His voice went unusually high in his defence.

"Oh really?" She grinned wickedly, "Scared that mama won't like her, right?"

"Like I care if you like her!" Gajeel yelped back.

His mother laughed in reply, "You're so bad at lying that it hurts!" She stood straight and sighed, looking in Levy's direction again and smiled kindly. "It is so nice to meet you. I'm Grandeeney, this idiot's mother. "

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Levy McGarden." Levy smiled in reply.

Grandeeney looked behind her shoulder and smiled lovingly, "Wendy, stop hiding behind that door and come meet your brother's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, you ol' bat." Gajeel grumbled. Levy blushed deeply.

Levy looked towards the door where Grandeeney was talking towards to see a little girl peep her head from behind it. Her hair matched Grandeeney's perfectly, and so did her warm welcoming eyes. She was only an inch or two shorter than Levy, but a lot more innocent in appearance. She stepped slowly from behind the door and blushed, mumbling small hello whilst holding a book to her chest. Levy noticed what the book was instantly, smiling widely towards her. "Is that the _Oxford medicine journal_?"

"Y-yes…" Wendy blushed, "I want to be a doctor when I'm older."

Levy bent a little to her level and smirked, "I've read it, it is a good insight to that career."

"You've read it?" Grandeeney smirked, "My my, what a smart girl you've brought home Gajeel. How old were you when you read it?"

"Not as young as Wendy, I can assure you." Levy giggled, "I was fourteen and bored one weekend, so I rented it out from my local library at the time."

Grandeeney looked shocked for a moment, before she burst into a fit of hysterics. Gajeel's lips turned up as well, he crossed his arms casually. "Told you she was a nerd."

Levy rolled her eyes, "Oh please!" She winked to Wendy, "I'm the main reason why he'll pass at least two of his classes!" Wendy giggled behind her book.

Gajeel's smile turned into a little pout, "Whatever."

Grandeeney smirked towards her son and rolled her eyes, something Levy did not see. She then sighed and looked at her watch, "I better get dinner on, your dad will be back from the shop soon."

Gajeel nodded, "Sure. Me and Levy will be in my room planning out our presentation."

Grandeeney winked towards Levy as she towed Wendy back into the kitchen, "Oh I'm sure you'll just be studying."

Gajeel widened his eyes and snapped before the kitchen door clicked closed, "She isn't my girlfriend, ol' bat!"

A laugh was heard on the other side of the door.

Levy stood awkwardly in the hallway and smiled towards Gajeel, "Maybe we should just do some studying."

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled, turning to the staircase behind him, "Follow me."

Gajeel's home turned out to be a lot larger than Levy had originally thought it to be. The home was five bedrooms with two visible bathrooms. Though it was obvious that there was enough room for a few ensuite bathrooms if needed. Gajeel went up another flight of stairs, when it was exposed to Levy that the fifth bedroom was hidden in the attic. Gajeel's bedroom.

He opened his door and let Levy inside first, she couldn't help but instantly scan the room. She always found that someone's bedroom said a lot about their inner characters. Their personalities. And it surprised levy to say the least when she saw a clean bedroom that smelt lightly of floral clothing detergent and male cologne.

As Levy stepped inside, she saw that the floor was laminate with a rug near where the tidy and modern looking desk sat. The rug was soft looking and a cool iron colour. The walls were also the same colour, but it didn't look at all boring nor plain, especially with the photographs of concerts in black and white hanging perfectly off the walls.

A bed was placed opposite the desk, it was a double and looked as though it had been freshly changed and made. There were two wardrobes near the windows, where Levy could only imagine the amount of clothes that were inside. Above the desk, there was also several shelves of CD's, easily a couple of hundred sat there, and apparently in alphabetical order.

Also near the window, was several guitars and amps. On the wall behind the guitars was sheet music, covered in annotations and black markings where the notes lay.

Levy seemed a little surprised once again, the room was also big enough to hold a small piano inside it. But what surprised her most about this finding, is that Gajeel obviously _played _the piano. He never struck her as a piano playing kind of man to her.

She was apparently wrong, and in some odd way she liked that she was.

Gajeel closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly beside it, he looked to Levy and gestured around him. "Judge as you will," he mumbled as he walked to the desk where a slightly older edition Mac computer sat.

"Well, since I was expecting a typical blue boy room with a floor full of clothes, you're doing okay so far." Levy smirked, he rolled his eyes, a small smile of amusement placed on his lips.

"I don't like blue. And a floor full of clothes gets in the way." He explained as he pulled up a new chair for Levy to sit on beside his official desk chair. He gestured to the music on the shelves, "Told you I have plenty of music."

"I saw. Can I have a peek?"

"Sure, put something on for us to study too. I hate studying in silence."

Levy smiled as she skimmed her fingers against the spine of each CD on the first shelf. "Another reason you wanted to study at your house?"

"That and it is a lot more comfortable, as we've established." Gajeel grinned his lopsided smile.

She smiled back, skimming the shelf again, this time paying attention to what was on it. "You have all of the David Bowie CD's on here…" She glanced to him, trying to hide her blush. "So you lied when you said you didn't like him."

Gajeel blanched and looked away, "And so what if I did?"

Levy blushed harder, picking out one CD and absently started to look at it. "It isn't a bad thing… just confusing as to why." She shrugged, putting the CD back.

Gajeel scratched his neck and sighed, "There's some _Alice in Chains _on the bottom shelf." He mumbled, changing the subject.

Once some _Alice in Chains _started to bounce through the speakers on a mid-low volume, they started to study. They got to a good point in the presentation when the CD ended. They'd finished several slides, and three more that just needed some tweaking. All they needed to do now was make the presentation fit with the essay that Levy volunteered to write to hand out to the class, and make sure that they knew what to say throughout the presentation.

An hour past, they'd moved on to their English Lit essay when Gajeel asked Levy to find something else to listen to.

She got up and stretched, yawning loudly. She sighed, skimming the shelf again. She looked a little further along the lines of the alphabetically ordered CD collection, all the way to the G section. The usual sat there, _Good Charlotte_, _Green Day_, _Gorillaz _even some _Ellie Goulding. _What caused Levy to pause was a white CD case with no official cover art on it. She pulled it out of the assigned section of the shelf, and studied the front cover. It simply read in capitalised slanted writing, _GAJEEL'S EP. _

Levy raised a brow and looked over to Gajeel with curious eyes, he looked up from typing away at his computer to see her holding his CD. He widened his eyes and reached for her hand, "Please… um can I have that?"

Levy pulled away, "You made an EP?"

"Yes, now please can I have it?"

"Why, is it bad?" She found herself smiling.

Gajeel stood, "Give it to me, Shortie."

She glanced to the stereo, he narrowed his eyes. "No, don't you dare."

"I want to listen to it, I might find it good, you never know."

Gajeel bit his lip, Levy slowly tried to move to the stereo, he followed her movements. His eyes were suddenly very stern, "Shortie, I swear to God…"

She pounced on the stereo, managing to get he CD out of the case before Gajeel grabbed her. He tried to pull her away from the stereo, spinning her around to face him. She widened her eyes, losing her footing and pushing him backwards into his chair. They collided with the chair, launching themselves backwards to the floor with a loud bang. Levy opened her eyes slowly, to see Gajeel staring at her. She still had the CD in her hand. She held it up, so he couldn't grab it. She looked down, blushing widely when she realised what position they were in. She was on top of him, her legs straddling him. The skirt of her dress was lifted up, almost exposing her bottom. And during the fall, Gajeel had gabbed her thighs to save her from hurting herself. Though, if anyone were to walk in, it would look like he was running his hands up her thigh.

Not to mention that she was sat directly on his crotch.

Gajeel made a swipe for the CD, Levy sat backwards on him. He stopped short, "Shortie… don't do that…" He looked nervously to where she was sitting, "Um…"

"Why won't you let me listen?" She cocked her head to the side, he winced when she moved again.

He looked suddenly very nervous. And from what she felt stir beneath her, she started to realise why. She bit her lip, he cleared his throat. "It isn't finished yet." He mumbled, his eyes looking everywhere but in her direction.

"But you've burned it onto CD, who does that when it isn't finished?"

He glared at her, "Fine it has got some embarrassing songs on there that I don't like on there anymore."

She raised a brow, holding it higher when he tried to sit up and reach for it. "Why keep the CD, then?"

"Because I am stupid, now give it to me!" He suddenly got very close to her, flipping them both around. Suddenly Levy was on her back, him between her legs. His face very near to hers. She could feel the heat from him radiate to her. He grabbed the CD, and then realised what he had done. He widened his eyes in surprise and looked at her. "Um…" He swallowed, "Sorry."

She shook her head, staring at his eyes with admiration. His cognac eyes were full of nerves, they seemed to be melting right before her very own. "It's fine." She whispered, absently licking the inside of her lips.

_He has nice lips… _She thought to herself, she wasn't sure what made her think that, but she wanted to go where the thought led her all the same.

A moment passed, he seemed to get closer to her, if that was at all possible. His lips almost brushed her own, their eyes slowly started to close, he dropped his CD to the floor. After the initial clanking noise it made, there was no other noise in the room but their heavy breathing.

A moment later the door swung open, they both jumped and looked towards the door, both extremely addled.

"Goddamn it Gajeel! I am doing my homework for crying out loud!" A young boy with matching features to Gajeel's yelled at them. His hair covered one side of his face and was cut short at the back. Levy instantly realised that this was Ryos… or Rogue, Gajeel's brother. The young boy of possibly no older than fourteen carried on, "If you can't keep it in your pants, could you at least keep it quiet!"

Gajeel seemed distressed as he got up, pulling down his shirt when he got up. "We just fell off the chair, that's all."

"I don't care if you were fucking in the chair, you gross pervert!"

Gajeel gritted his teeth, "Does it really look like we were fucking for crying out loud, she's still dressed for christ sake!" He helped Levy up, "And what I do in my room isn't your business, Ryos!"

Rogue widened his eyes and dramatically let a 'hmph!' out from under breath, "It's Rogue! Anyway, dinners ready!" He slammed the door behind him.

Gajeel closed his eyes and sighed, Levy looked worryingly to the CD on the floor. Picking it up and holding it up to him sheepishly, "Sorry."

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck and let out a huge sigh, "I overreacted and then put you in an awkward position…" He glanced to the floor and then back to her eyes, "You can borrow the CD…" He started for the door and opened, "We should go eat."

"Y-Yeah…" She put the CD on the bed and walked to the door.

Whilst they walked downstairs, all Levy could feel was Gajeel's body heat and the sweet anticipation of his lips near her own.

_I wonder if his lips are as soft as I imagine them to be?_

* * *

**I am sorry that I had to split this into 2 parts, but I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience. By the way, here are the songs on Levy's playlist. I warn you all in advance, they're pretty rocky. Well, some are anyway. **

_Halestorm - Apocalyptic,  
__Avenged Sevenfold - Tonight the World Dies  
__Rat a Tat - Fall Out Boy Ft. Courtney Love.  
__Blue October - The Answer,  
Shinedown - Breaking Inside (Ft. Lzzy Hale),  
Shinedown - For my sake  
_ _Shinedown - Simple Man (Acoustic)  
Five finger death punch - Bad Company  
Alter Bridge - Blackbird.  
David Bowie - Life on Mars. _

**Please remember to review, I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time. **


	5. Screw it

**Welcome to chapter 5. **

* * *

_Autumn - That same day… Parental advice ensues. _

Gajeel was right when he said that his mother always made too much food. Sure enough, when they came downstairs, the kitchen table had a king sized dish of pasta bake placed in the middle of it. There was enough garlic bread and salad to feed an entire army. Levy felt her stomach grumble in anticipation, it all looked so mouthwateringly good.

Grandeeney waved her hand at the table and grinned widely, "Come eat, your dad will be here soon!"

They sat and Levy went to take some of the food once she allowed Grandeeney, Rogue and Wendy to plate up. It was then Grandeeney piped in, "Gajeel, plate Levy some food. Be polite to our guest!"

Levy could see Gajeel about to snap back a reply, the blue haired girl interjected. "Oh no, I can do it myself, it's ok."

"No." Gajeel sighed, he rolled his eyes. "I'll never hear the end of it if I don't." He smiled at her, amusement danced within his cognac orbs. Levy bit the inside of her lip and nodded, letting him plate up her dinner. He snorted when she said what he'd put on was enough, he ended up putting another few scoops of pasta on her plate. Even though it was a lot of food, he was right, she liked to eat a lot. But she was just trying to be polite.

They were about to tuck into their meal when the front door opened and closed. Grandeeney grinned, "You home, Melly?"

_Melly? _Levy thought curiously.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late!" A gruff voice replied, almost replicating Gajeel's own. Levy realised quickly that Gajeel's father was home from work.

Levy suddenly felt as if she needed to prove herself… She stuffed her mouth with pasta to stop herself.

The kitchen door opened, in the doorway stood a man in his mid forties. His features matched Gajeel and Rogue's perfectly, aside from his eyes which were an iron grey colour. He wore a pair of skinny jeans and a skin fitted black shirt with tattoos that scaled up his arm. Levy soon realised, this man was a tattoo artist when she saw the ink on his fingers.

That and he had a print on his shirt saying, 'Redfox Iron Ink' on it.

Mr Redfox raised a brow when he saw Levy, he then softened into a wicked grin, glancing towards Gajeel. Gajeel, mid mouthful glared at him. "Don't you dare."

"Is this your girlfriend, Gajeel?" He grinned wider, "She's cute. I approve."

"Shut up old man," Gajeel mumbled, Levy noticed a blush appearing on his cheeks.

The man laughed, putting out his hand for Levy to shake it. "I'm Metalicana, this a-hole's father." He chuckled, "And you are?"

Levy swallowed her food, "I'm Levy." She shook his hand.

"Levy is Gajeel's partner in his Ancient History class. They also team up in English occasionally, right Gajeel?" Grandeeney smiled widely. "She's amazingly smart, from what Gajeel has told me in the past," she winked at Levy cheekily.

Wendy grinned towards Metalicana who sat down and plated his food, "She's also read the medical journal I am reading right now!"

Metalicana raised his brow, "Well well, maybe she can teach you a thing or two!" He laughed, taking a bite of food. "Gajeel's spoke about you often Levy, he's mentioned that you know several languages?"

Gajeel blushed deeper, "You're making it out that I can't stop talking about her, old man."

Levy ignored Gajeel and answered the question, "I know Japanese, some Latin, Italian… which isn't too different, some Indonesian and Arabic." She smiled sheepishly, "I started learning when I was young, since my dad's a Professor of languages in Princeton…. It kinda' came with the territory." She couldn't help but notice the surprise in everyone's faces. Especially Gajeel's.

"But surely you enjoy it, right?" Grandeeney asked softly.

"Oh yes, I want to move to the US after a graduate and teach languages Universities all around the country." She giggled, "Since my brother was born though, I had a small dream to teach children with learning disadvantages in a school that I want to set up myself."

"Why? Does your brother have learning difficulties?" Wendy asked innocently.

Levy blushed, "Yes… uh… He has quite severe Autism." She shrugged, "I haven't seen him much, only a handful of times." She smiled awkwardly.

Gajeel's hand twitched, he felt awkward. He didn't know that much about Levy, and all he wanted to do was give her some comfort. He decided against it, she would just be embarrassed in front of his parents. He stuffed a fork full of pasta into his mouth and chewed slowly.

Grandeeney looked saddened, "That's sad. Maybe you should see him more?"

Gajeel looked at her in warning, she shrugged him off. Levy waved it off, "I want too, but unfortunately plane tickets cost a bomb!" she laughed, "So instead he sends me Origami animals, he's obsessed in making them, _especially_ dragons. My desk is covered!"

Wendy grinned widely, "Can he make me one?"

Levy was surprised she asked, but soon sobered, "I'll ask him when I next Skype him, sound good?" She smiled kindly.

Wendy nodded, happily filling her face with pasta.

The conversation veered onto usual family chatter, Grandeeney asked Metalicana how his day was. The man grinned and went into a story about a customer he had today, it involved a pinup girl that was doing actions that he couldn't go into too much detail over whilst eating. Levy giggled alongside Gajeel and Rogue as their father then further explained that the wife of the man came in and freaked out about it. Levy raised her brow, asking why. He burst out laughing, his laugh almost sounding just like Gajeel's. "Turns out the woman on the pinup was his secretary! The man was having an affair! Sly dog, if you ask me."

Levy giggled behind her hand, "Sounds like something that you'd read in a gossip magazine."

Grandeeney chuckled, "It would indeed make for an interesting read."

Both her and Levy chuckled together for a moment, Rogue rolled his eyes at them both.

Dinner finished, though the family stayed at the table and chatted for a good while. Levy excused herself from the table to use their restroom when the pain her bladder became all too much. She peed quickly, and quickly went back downstairs, where she stopped before the kitchen door. She widened her eyes slowly when she heard her name being mentioned. She bit her lip, edging to hear more.

Grandeeney by the sounds of it was wiping the table from the mess, and Metalicana was washing up begrudgingly by himself. She knew that the other kids had left the table, as she had heard Rogue's deafening screaming music from his bedroom door as she had left the bathroom. Wendy was most likely in her room, too.

And thank god, because the conversation was hardly one hundred percent child friendly.

"How many times do I have to say it? Levy isn't my girlfriend. She's my friend, god dammit." Gajeel grumbled.

"But you want her to be." Grandeeney replied, Levy could almost hear the smile on her face.

Gajeel spluttered, "No way! We've only known each other for a few weeks!"

Grandeeney sighed dramatically, "Well that hardly stopped your father hooking up with me, did it?"

"Why the hell did I need to know that!?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"It's healthy to express how well your marriage is going to your children, for the physical and the mental aspects. It lets them know that they are just as important as any other biologically related individual." Grandeeney shot back, "And you need to know that, because you should at least ask the girl out on a date! She's nice! Sweet! Pretty… If not smoking hot, if you're into the nerdy look… which by the way, who isn't?" Metalicana snorted, Grandeeney shot a remark to him. "You can't talk, you asked me out, remember?"

"You're not a nerd, sweetie." Metalicana laughed, "Or am I so old that the general meaning of 'nerd' has changed in the past twenty years?"

"Hardly," Grandeeney sighed.

Gajeel sighed louder, "I can't ask Levy out. I mean, we're partners. What if it goes wrong? We'd have to still see each other for the study sessions, it would be awkward…" He continued in a higher pitch, "If of course, I even _wanted _to ask her out!"

"You're so bad at lying, it hurts." Grandeeney chuckled.

"She's right, you're terrible." Metalicana agreed.

Gajeel grumbled, "We're just friends." He sighed, "And anyway, she has this guy who likes her. He's probably a better bet for her anyway."

A chair was suddenly pulled back and someone plonked down on the seat hard, "Do we need to talk about sexual desires again, Gajeel?" Grandeeney mumbled, "It is healthy to talk about this stuff. Believe me, I do this for a living."

"With Kids?" Gajeel asked amusedly.

"Most of them are under eighteen, yes. But also mostly all of them are sixteen and over." She explained quickly, "So not kids, per se." It sounded like she leant back in her seat, "My point here Gajeel is: are you worried that you're not good enough for Levy… sexually and psychologically?"

"Are we really having this talk?!" Gajeel yelped helplessly.

"She has a point, kid. It is normal for guys to wonder if they're sexually pleasing a woman. They hardly give any indication towards it…"

"Maybe you're just shit in bed, ol' man." Gajeel snidely snapped.

Metalicana laughed loudly, "Kid, you don't even know how to fuck yet, so don't go making those remarks."

"Do you know how to have sex?" Grandeeney asked sweetly.

Gajeel spluttered again, "What the heck!? Of course I know how to do it!"

"Have you ever done it?" Metalicana asked, an amused tone on his voice.

Gajeel spluttered even louder, "That's none of your business!"

Metalicana made a 'pfft' noise, "Sounds like that's a no."

"Do you need condoms? I can get some if you're too busy." Grandeeney said kindly.

"You guys are giving me an aneurysm!" Gajeel exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Can't a mother make sure her son is having safe, pleasurable sex with a girl who obviously has some sort of emotional attachment to him, that is returned by the son himself?" Grandeeney asked, teasingly.

Gajeel whimpered, sounding exhausted. "Normal mothers wouldn't, no." His chair pushed back, Levy could hear him walk to the door. She blushed and skipped back to the stairs, as if she'd been upstairs the entire time. She heard Gajeel mutter something about studying before the door opened, Levy caught his eye as she took the last step of the stairs again. She smiled at him, "Oh, sorry I took so long, I went to check if Lucy had rung at all."

He nodded, a blush tinting his cheeks. "We should probably finish up what we need to today."

"Yeah, we have got a few more paragraphs we need to finish… well apparently to the planner…" She cocked her head to the side, "Are you alright?"

"Uh…" He cleared his throat, "I'm ok." He sighed, "Let's just… listen to some music and -uh…" He pouted his cheek for a second, "Did you want… to uh…" He stopped himself.

She raised a brow, curiously. "Gajeel? What is it?"

"Did you want to … stop studying for today, and uh, watch a movie on my laptop? I could make some popcorn and get some hot chocolate, or something." He said it quickly, as if he knew he'd stop himself if he said it at a normal pace.

Levy smiled and giggled, "That sounds lovely, actually."

He seemed surprised, "Really?" He cleared his throat, "S-Sure, I'll go and make the popcorn and drinks and you go and chose a film… There are loads of Netflix."

"Okay." She grinned, turning around and skipping back up the stairs.

She chose a list of three films, _Silence of the lambs_, _The Green Mile_ and _The girl with the dragon tattoo_, the Swedish version. When Gajeel came up with popcorn and hot chocolate, they decided on _Silence of the Lambs_.

Levy pursed her lips, "Sitting on these chairs for two hours sounds uncomfortable."

Gajeel raised a brow in curiously, "You have a better idea?"

Levy spoke before she thought through what to say, "You have a bed." She blushed furiously, "I mean, well… if you don't want to sit on the bed, I mean we could sit on the chairs…"

Gajeel blushed and scratched his head, "I guess it would be more comfortable." He stood, unplugging his laptop from the charger. They both sat on the bed, Levy adjusted the pillows and leaned back on them and crossed her legs. Gajeel did the same thing, he loaded the movie and handed her, her mug of hot chocolate. She accepted it gladly and took a hearty sip of the steaming liquid.

Levy widened her eyes, "The lights are still on."

"And?"

"We can't watch a movie with the lights on, that's the rule!" She got up and snapped off the lights and sat back on the bed.

They didn't say anything else as the movie started, Levy found herself sinking into the bed as she became more relaxed. Gajeel did the same. Levy found it hard to concentrate on the movie, as much as it was one of her favourite films, all she could smell was Gajeel. His scent was quite addictive. She wondered what cologne he wore, it was light but woody. And she wanted to keep smelling it.

Levy shook her head and blushed heavily, trying to keep her concentration on the film and not on her friend's scent. The film got to the part of which she liked the most, the scene where Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling first meet. She knew the scene off by heart, every word that Hannibal muttered, she knew. She found herself mumbling the parts to herself, getting excited as the camera slowly zoomed in on his face. She loved that part the most.

"Careful, Shortie. Speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Gajeel grumbled a chuckle in the dark, Levy looked over to him. The light of the computer lit his face up. His grin was white against his face.

She chuckled back, "It is one of my favourite films, I know all the words."

"That's excessive," he muttered.

"Don't you have a movie you love so much, that you learn all the words to?"

He chuckled, "Nah, I don't." He grinned lopsidedly, "I am more of a 'learn the lyrics of an unknown rock band from the eighties' kinda guy."

"That's kinda impressive," she mused.

"Haha," he rolled his eyes. "At least I don't mutter words spoken by Hannibal Lecter."

She snorted, "Touché." She then bit her lip, suddenly curious. "What songs?"

He shrugged, "I can't think of one right off the bat."

"You're a terrible liar," She grinned.

"So I've been told." He sighed, "Okay… My dad's old band. He was in one in the eighties with a few of his friends. I know the lyrics to one of his songs off by heart."

Levy leant on her elbow, "Which one?"

He was taken aback, "Uh… Why?"

"I want to know, it sounds cute."

He snorted, "It was just a lullaby he made out of an old song he wrote… originally it was a heavy rock song." He snickered, "It was a song about a young boy… my dad… who had a good relationship with their father, how they used to go and cloud watch for hours." He smirked sombrely, "And how they used to pinkie swear that they'd always be friends."

"That's lovely," Levy smiled kindly. "Sing it to me."

"What?" Gajeel asked, shocked.

"Sing it to me!" She giggled.

He blushed deeply, "Maybe another…"

She poked his shoulder, "Don't back out twice, first the CD and now a lullaby." She put her hand to her chest, "Some would think you didn't care." She said dramatically.

He cleared his throat, "I do." He mumbled, "I do care." He sighed, "I would just rather not."

She blushed, "I'm sorry…" she sat up, "I offended you, didn't I?"

He shook his head, "No." He touched her shoulder, sitting up too. He put the laptop to the side, "You misunderstood me, I would rather not sing it live. On that CD… I sing it on there, but acoustic."

She looked over her shoulder to him, their faces were suddenly close again. She smiled, "Can I listen to it?"

He nodded, "I said you could have the CD to borrow." He sighed, his eyes looking at hers again. Just like earlier… but this time on the bed, not the floor. He seemed to mumble his words slower as he leaned in, "You can have it… for a while…"

They were about to brush their lips against each others again, the heat off their bodies mixing together, their scents overlapping. Levy's heart thumped loudly.

She wanted to kiss him, as if to finally put her mind to rest about those lips of his. They were kissable. Soft.

They closed their eyes… Her heart thumped louder.

"Gajeel!" The voice calling up the stairs to his room was Grandeeney's, Gajeel tore away and blinked, gulping heavily.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"It's getting late, me your dad have had too much wine so we can't drive Levy home. Do you think you can?"

Gajeel sighed, rubbing his face. "Sure." He stood and scratched his head, "Um… we'll have to finish the film another time."

"Y-Yeah." She swallowed, "I um… I should go home anyway." She stood and grabbed her coat. She stopped herself, turning around and mumbling. "About… that. Um… that nearly happened twice today."

He looked up at her and sighed, "Yeah, I noticed." He rubbed his face and adjusted his shirt like last time. "But… it is good we stopped, right? I mean, we're friends, it would be weird if we- well, made out or um, more than that."

"Would we have stopped if it wasn't for your family stopping us?" She cocked her head to the side, "Just out of curiousness."

He widened his eyes, "I mean! You're attractive, I mean… more than that! You're really… really pretty." He blushed and rubbed his neck, nervously. "Of course I would kiss you, but, it is just better that we don't." He smiled, his face uncomfortable.

She nodded, "Yeah, especially since we're study partners."

"Exactly." He muttered.

She felt her stomach burn, "Well! Now that's settled! I should probably go home."

He smirked and grabbed some keys and a jacket off the desk, Levy slipped her coat on as they walked downstairs, adjusting her bag strap. She said her thanks and goodbye to Grandeeney and Metalicana, and waved to Wendy who bounced a little on her feet as she waved back. In the car Gajeel was basically silent, Levy tried to make small talk but he only gave short replies.

By the end of the drive, Levy was ready to hit him. She sighed as the car stopped, biting her lip, her heart racing again.

Gajeel took a deep breath, "Levy…"

"Screw it."

"Huh?" Gajeel widened his eyes as Levy put her hands on both cheeks, pulled him towards her. She brushed her lips against his, his breathing hitched. She slowly placed her lips on his.

They were soft and warm, they moulded with hers quickly. His hands threaded slowly through her hair as he took his time returning the kiss. A small moan slipping through his mouth, she returned it. She felt good whilst kissing him, relaxed… as if it just felt right.

He breathed in suddenly, pulling away and sighing. "Why did you do that?" His eyes were burning at her.

Passion? Hatred? Anger? What was he thinking?

"I'm… I'm sorry." She muttered, her senses coming back to her. She realised what she had done. Swallowing hard and blushing wrathfully, "I'll leave… I'll see you in class…" She got out of the car, running to the front door.

"Levy!" She saw him get out of the car, she waved him off.

"It's fine, forget it…" She said in a too high pitched tone.

He looked deflated as she shut the door behind her with a slam.

She ran up to her apartment and opened the door, slamming it behind her. She heard something behind her, she turned to see where they were coming from. She widened her eyes, realising that Lucy was home and by the look of the coat on the coat rack, so was Loke.

Moans escalated from her room as Levy poured herself some water and slipped into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She sniffed, letting the tears come. She laid on her bed and sobbed, cussing to herself for doing such a stupid thing.

She'd probably ruined a good friendship… because of what? Because wanted to kiss him? See what his lips felt like against her own? That soft… warm feel that melted her stomach?

"Goddammit." She whispered.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, she whimpered as she brought the phone out and looked at the screen. A message flashed up from, Gajeel.

**Are you ok? - Gajeel. **

She sniffed, shaking her head and replying.

**No. I made a fool out of myself. - Levy. **

He quickly replied.

**You didn't. Making a fool out of yourself usually means you did something that no one approved of. - Gajeel. **

Levy frowned.

**What does that even mean? - Levy. **

He took a moment before replying.

**I enjoyed the fact that you kissed me… - Gajeel. **

Levy's mouth popped open into an O shape of surprise. There she was thinking that she had ruined the moment, that Gajeel didn't like her in that way. But he had liked it, he even went as far as to say that he enjoyed it. Levy felt something drop in her stomach, grinning to herself for a few moments before texting back.

**I'm glad. - Levy. **

Gajeel took twenty minutes to respond. Levy's heart hammered in her chest the entire time, and Lucy's room was silent aside from the drifting sound of Lana Del Ray and giggling.

**Do you want to finish the film soon? - Gajeel. **

Levy blushed and smiled. And then she decided to suggest something.

**We could always have a movie day - Levy**

Gajeel replied instantly.

**We could go and see the new movie in the cinema, there's The Imitation Game on screen one soon. - Gajeel **

Levy smiled, her heart leaping a little.

**That actually sounds really good. Let's split the money, I'll buy the snacks and you buy the tickets? - Levy. **

Gajeel took a minute to respond.

**Are we going as friends? Or friends who are possibly going to end up dating? - Gajeel**

Dating? Did Levy want to go to that particular point yet? Did she like Gajeel enough to get to that stage yet? Was she even ready to get to the stage of intimacy? Or was she just worried she would get it wrong and displease Gajeel, if it were to get to a sexual stage? Her mind boggled for a couple of minutes, she didn't know what to text back. She wanted both.

_Goddammit Luce_, Levy thought, _why'd you have to go and have sex with Loke tonight of all nights? I need your advice! _

And as if by magic, Levy heard a knock at her bedroom door and Lucy's voice float from behind it. Levy jumped up and swung the door open, jerking her friend inside. She was only wearing bed short and her bra.

"Lev!" Lucy's eyes were wide, "What the hell? H-How long have you…?"

"Let's not talk about your sort of late night one night stands for now, we need to talk about Gajeel."

Lucy's eyes widened even more, "What happened?"

"His family are awesome, his brother's a goth, his sister is almost as smart as me and you at twelve, and his mum and dad are more open about sex than Hippies are at Woodstock." She sighed, "But… I kissed him, in the car, after we almost kissed twice before in his house… once on the floor…"

"Whoa there!" Lucy said shocked, "Tell me everything. We got time, Loke's making me poached eggs." They sat on the Levy's bed, "From the beginning."

Levy said all she could without freaking out entirely, about the two almost kisses and then the kiss in the car, and then the text messages. Lucy looked so excited that, Levy thought she was going to burst at the seams.

"Do you want to date him?"

Levy almost screeched, "That's what I was asking you!"

"Well, it is easy, you want to date him but are far too scared to say anything. Say for now you want to be friends, it is the safe option. You want to get to know him first." She smirked, "Call it a date that isn't a date until it feels like one."

"Huh?"

"A date that is just a meet up with a 'friend' until the day is so good, that it turns into a date, naturally." Lucy explained.

Levy flushed, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Good, I'm going to eat my eggs now. Sorry about the noise." She blushed, "I guess you could say I experienced a meet up that turned into a date tonight myself," She laughed and stood, "don't keep the man waiting!"

When the door shut, Levy looked at her phone again and bit her lip. She may as well say it…

**For now, it is a meet up with the potential of becoming a date if it feels right to put the label on it. - Levy. **

Gajeel didn't answer until the morning after as Levy entered her Religious Studies class, which simply read.

**Okay, I am looking forward to our 'meet up,' Shortie. - Gajeel. **

Levy smirked and the smile kept on her lips the entire day, even when it started to rain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I didn't rush the kiss, but there'll be a lot of stuff happening between that kiss and the next one... if there is one ;) But for now, review, share, enjoy. I will see you next time!**

**Silence of the Lambs is my favourite film by the way, if you couldn't already tell. **


	6. There's a first time for everything!

**Welcome to chapter 6!**

* * *

_Autumn - A couple of days later - 'Something isn't right here.' _

She stretched her palms into the air and sighed, the movie was over and she felt replenished due to the brain pumping excitement that the film had brought her. She couldn't help but contain her excitement for the day in general, as it had proven to be a solid affair that Levy wished she had the courage to say to Gajeel that she saw it as a date.

It was a weekend, the sun was out, and though it wasn't warm enough to wear short sleeves, it was still pleasant. Levy had awoke that morning with a smile peering on her face before she had even pulled back her duvet. She showered, shaved and brushed her teeth. She studied for an hour for her Religious Studies class before her phone bleeped, indicating that Gajeel was outside.

She checked her outfit of a navy blue high waisted skirt, black tights, a dark green blouse and brown leather ankle boots once more in the mirror. Lucy and Loke, who at the time were making pancakes for themselves, eyed her suspiciously. Lucy made a comment about how hot she looked, elbowing Loke in the rib to agree. He nodded and grinned, "He'd be an idiot if he said no."

Blushing, Levy left the apartment after grabbing her bag and jacket. Gajeel was waiting in his car, listening to Avenged Sevenfold on a moderate volume. He smiled and put her bag on the back seat for her. It was then he suggested that they went for breakfast before the movie had started.

"Brody's?" Levy suggested, "We get student discount there."

"True, and their bacon isn't half bad." He grinned, "Let's get going." He started the car and drove off. It took fifteen minutes to get to Brody's but another five to get a good parking spot for the day. They paid for their table and grabbed a tray each. Once they had selected their pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausages they sat at a two person table by the window. Gajeel went and got coffees for them both. Once he returned they both tucked into their breakfasts, conversation was light for the most part. No mentioning of the kiss arose, as much as that relieved Levy, she couldn't help but feel slightly downed by it.

Maybe she was a bad kisser?

They finished their meal and sat, full and silent as they finished their coffees. It was then that Gajeel brought up his parents. "My mum really likes you." He mused.

"Oh?" She grinned, "That's good, I like her too. She's pretty open about everything."

"Yeah, she's always been like that. Sometimes too open." He rolled his eyes. "Wasn't your mum open with you?"

Levy sighed and rolled her eyes, "My mum's a catholic nut… or at least she is now. When she married the asshole that is my step-father, she joined a nearby catholic church and now she's over dramatical about everything that apparently defies her religion. Even though she's done some things in the past that could be brought up to question." She snorted, "Like divorcing my dad. I mean, that's against the catholic rules, right?"

"Don't ask me, you're the religious studies nut."

"Only because I want to know more than her, so if she tries to plant me that bullshit, I can correct her." Levy winked.

Gajeel chuckled, "That's just mischievous."

"That is unfortunately my life." Levy chuckled.

He smirked, "Do you have another sibling?" He toyed with his fork when he asked.

"Yeah, a half sister. Claudette is an utter dramatical bitch that makes me tear my hair out every time we speak, she is also unfortunately a mummy's girl, so everything she does, my mum makes out is sugar coated in Egyptian gold." She rolled her eyes, "Which is fine by me, I've always been a daddy's girl, so its win-win."

Gajeel chuckled, "Remind me then to be on my best behaviour if I ever meet your dad." He sat back in his seat once he put down his mug.

Levy blushed lightly, "Ha… I suppose." She looked at her watch, "We should probably get going."

He nodded, "Yeah." He got her coat and helped her put it on. Levy smiled to herself as she followed him out the door.

They walked to the cinema in almost silence, the fresh air prickled Levy's skin as she walked, making her almost regret wearing a skirt today. She held herself lightly as Gajeel pointed out how traditional the central part of the city was. He was right, of course. The central city's buildings originated from the 1600's. Each curve, and crease was all handmade. Which was something utterly breathtaking when you think about machinery making all the buildings these days.

Today's general society weren't so patient.

When they passed Bramble St, Levy saw a bookshop that gleamed to her in an attractive manner. As if it was luring her in with its bookish charms. She checked her watched and grinned, "Gajeel, I want a quick peek in that shop!"

He raised a brow and smirked, rolling his eyes as he pushed her lightly towards the shop's doors. "We got time?"

"Oh yes! I will try and be quick."

"Mmhm" he chuckled.

Ultimately she should've known that she couldn't make such a promise.

She spent an hour deciding two bundles of books. One had all of the _Millennium_ series and plus some other mystery novels such as; Eeny Meeny by M.J Arlidge and Pop Goes the Weasel by the same author. The other was more of a classical collection, such as Jane Eyre, the limited golden edition, a collection of Agatha Christie novels that were hardback and all half price and finally Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird. _

Tapping her lip undecidedly, Levy looked up at Gajeel for inspiration. The poor man had been wondering back and forth, trying to neatly put back the books that she would drop excitedly whenever she saw a better edition in the sale. However, he never complained once. Even when they got to the 'ten minutes until the film starts' point.

They were now an hour late.

Gajeel shrugged, "They're your books." He mumbled.

"Yes, but I need a deciding vote. If these were your books, which pile would you get?"

He looked through them and smirked, "First pile. I like a good mystery."

Nodding she picked up the books, and with her student card and visa debit in hand she paid for it all. She looked brightly up at Gajeel and said, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you trust my judgement," he laughed as they left the shop. When they stepped outside, Gajeel looked at his watch. "The only other showing for the movie is in an hour. Should we get a coffee?"

"Yeah!" Levy sighed, "Unless there is something else you want to look around the shops for."

"Nah," he chuckled, "I mostly shop online." He put his hand on her lower back, walking her to the nearest cafe.

Once they sat down, Gajeel brought up the unspoken affair at last.

"About the kiss." He said, leaning forward. "I want to let you know… I kinda want it to happen again. However, I don't mind waiting."

Levy was mid sip when he spoke, shocking her. She almost choked, she bit her lip and dabbed her lips with her napkin. "O-Oh…" She gulped, "G-good to know!"

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, Levy could see worry floating around in his lovely eyes.

She sighed, "No. I just wasn't expecting you to actually bring it up." She smiled, "I was beginning to get worried that I was a bad kisser."

He snorted, "Well, I have to say, you were so aggressive that it knocked me off guard for a second."

She blushed, "Sorry."

He rolled his eyes, "I just said I wouldn't mind it happening again. Stop apologising." He sipped his coffee. "What made you…?"

"I was overcurious due to our two almost kiss attempts prior to main event." Levy mumbled bashfully. "So I went for it. Plus, you were being silent all the way back to my house… so I kinda got mad."

He smirked, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "If that's what you do when you're mad, Shortie, I wanna know what you do when you're furious."

Levy bit her cheek and tried not to splutter, "I don't even know!" She yelped. She shifted in her seat, "Oh look at the time, let's go to the cinema and get good snacks and seats!" She stood up and put a tip on the table.

Gajeel raised a curious brow whilst they left the coffee shop. When they entered the cool outside, he brushed his hand against hers. "Your hands are cold."

"Oh?" she breathed. Her breath was starting to show in the air.

He held out his hand, "I don't mind holding it."

She thought for a moment before she smiled faintly, getting his motive. "Thank you."

She took his hand, it was warm and welcoming. They walked slowly to the cinema, once there, Gajeel paid for the tickets and Levy paid for the snacks. Luckily there was a two jumbo popcorn offer on that day, however, they had to share the medium drink.

The cinema room was only half full. They took the back seats where no one sat down. Levy felt her skin prickle as Gajeel took off his jacket for the first time that day. He was wearing a black band shirt with a red button up, un buttoned as a secondary jacket. He looked smart… more than smart - he looked admittedly delicious…

_Stop sounding like Lucy, Levy… it is unhealthy. _

All the way through the film, Levy found herself occasionally glancing in Gajeel's direction. Once she caught him off guard as he was looking at her. For a split second, some sort of desire lingered in his eyes, before hastily leaving. Levy blushed an ugly red, thankfully the lights were off.

When the film ended, and they had stepped outside - and Levy fighting herself on whether she should tell Gajeel she saw today as a splendid _date_ \- they decided to head to a nearby restaurant that was doing some offers for two people meals.

Levy found herself trying not to blush behind the menu, Gajeel was getting their drinks from the bar. Smiling his lopsided smirk to her occasionally. She gave in and blushed. But it was then that two girls, dressed in leather clad and black denim, spotted him.

"Gajeel?" One girl said, stunned.

He froze and looked over his shoulder, "Shit… hi Juvia." He looked towards Levy, who was close enough to hear everything.

She grinned, "Gajeel! Juvia missed you, how are you?"

"I'm good… uh… you?"

"Juvia is well!" She nodded, "You remember Cana?"

"Yeah… Hey Cana."

The other girl nodded whilst she guzzled several shots of peach vodka.

Gajeel shook his head, Juvia sighed. "Everyone misses you, Gajeel."

"Yeah… uh, shame it ended like it did." He shrugged, "I'll go. I take it everyone else is here, and I'd rather not have the reunion." He waved, walking back to Levy and smiling apologetically. "Sorry… can we go somewhere else?"

"I can cook us something." She nodded, standing and grabbing her coat.

They managed to get outside before someone called Gajeel's name again, this time it was a man with bright pink dyed hair and a boyish smile.

"Natsu… god damn it, Salamander…" Gajeel sighed, "I left to try and get out of an awkward reunion."

The man called Natsu raised a questionable brow, "Awkward? What would be awkward about it?"

"Well…" He eyed Levy and shook his head, "It doesn't matter." He sighed, "How are you?"

Natsu grinned a lopsided smile, his teeth, especially his canines were sharp. "I'm good, the business has thrived as of late. You wouldn't believe the things we get asked to sort out for people, it is mind boggling!" He laughed, he spotted Levy and grinned again. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Natsu Dragneel." He held out his hand, "And you are? His girlfriend?"

"Uh… No…" Levy blushed, "I'm Levy - his partner for our Ancient History class."

"Oh yeah!" He shook her hand vigorously, "You said something about leaving us for school!" He eyed Gajeel, "You learning stuff still seems odd to me… I mean you are pretty stupid." His face showed amusement as he spoke, Levy though couldn't help but feel the tension between him and Gajeel. She felt shaken.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Not as stupid as you, Salamander."

"Touché." Natsu mumbled, "Anyway… Gajeel, I gotta ask! You wanna do a job soon?"

"No. I have a job." He grabbed Levy's hand, "We gotta go."

Natsu frowned as Gajeel pulled Levy down the street back towards the car park. "Alright… I'll see you later then."

Once they were out of sight, Levy stopped him pulling her and put her hands on her hips. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, can we go?" He mumbled.

"Who was that guy?"

Gajeel gulped, "An old friend. Things went to shit. I separated from the group. End of… now can we go? I'm starving."

Levy bit her lip, "Gajeel…"

"Please." He begged, cutting her off. "Please don't ask me," His eyes were straining, begging her in a plight of sudden self hatred.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay… I won't ask. For now. I will ask one day, and I would like it if you tell me. But for now, we'll sweep it under the rug as it were." She held out her hand smiled weakly, "Let's go and make some food."

He nodded and smiled. He took her hand, they both wondered back to the carpark before heading back to Levy's apartment, it was outside the building that Gajeel paused.

"So um…" He rubbed his neck nervously, "Did you consider that a date? Even if the ending was kinda… terrible."

She nodded slowly, "Yes… I did. Though… the date isn't over yet, I mean we still have dinner to go through." She smiled a warm smile.

Gajeel felt his heart thump in his chest uncontrollably. _What is this short ass doing to me? _

Gajeel felt himself want to lean in and kiss the blue haired girl, her lips were shiny with lipgloss, her eyes sparkling with the golden eyeliner she chose to wear, which made her eyes pop out in their hazel colour. As they looked up at him, he saw them almost melt.

And that was what he enjoyed seeing, when they did that - the melting. The idea of her looking at him and seeing something she could be at ease around, aroused him considerably. No one was ever comfortable around him, heck, his family have only just gotten to that stage.

After all… He was a hellish teenager to be around.

He reached out, spreading his fingers through her hair. She smiled that warming smile that made his heart thud, he bit his lip and swallowed hard. He leaned inwards and looked at her, questioning whether it was ok to do what he'd been thinking non-stop about all day.

He wanted to feel her lips again, it had been driving him to the brink of insanity. She nodded, closing her eyes. He looked at her for a moment, how her eye lashed spread, how her eyeliner had smudged lightly over the creases of her eyelids. He found himself drinking her in, and savouring each touch and feel of her. He finally went in for the kiss.

Gajeel had only kissed a handful of times in his life. Mostly drunken ones with his old batch of friends. He hadn't gone past that stage with anyone. He had never felt sexual attraction to anyone either.

Except for the girl who was kissing him back.

A fire started in his stomach, he suddenly felt a frenzied and in utter need for more of what he was getting. All of his modesty went out of the window as he felt his manhood twitch and grow. He moaned, which was replied with her moaning back. She seemed to like him grazing his lip rings across her bottom lip before going in again for another kiss.

They were small sweet kisses at first, that soon grew into longer drawn ones. Hunger sparked between them further. Levy reached up and ran her fingers needly through his hair, he bit her lip and gained access to deepening the kiss with his tongue. She gasped and groaned, her other hand went to his cheek, sitting there, he felt the heat radiate from them.

They gradually got so close together that Gajeel picked her up and pulled her on his lap. For a split second she froze, assessing whether she thought that this was going too far. She then shrugged, carrying on and grabbing his hair with both hands. She pulled on his thick strands, causing him to feel a deeper need grow in his crotch area.

He pulled away, "Levy…" He breathed, "I uh…" he blushed furiously, the heat in the car seemingly increased in the last few minutes.

She looked at him, looking as if she was drunk. Drunk on him. She smiled, the kind of smile that could make a man crave someone for days on end. He bit back a moan, just looking at her set him on edge.

_You're going to end up killing me, Shortie. _

"There's more room in the back seat, right?" She seemed nervous as she said it, Gajeel suddenly felt prickled with his own nerves.

_Are we seriously going to do it in the back seat? _

He gulped, "Are you sure…?" _Was he sure? _

She blushed harder as she mumbled, "I just want to explore."

"Explore?" He furrowed his brows, confused.

She blushed harder, "I um…" She glanced down on his crotch and bit her lip, looking back up at him.

He widened his eyes, and smirked. "I get'cha." He lifted her up and helped her to the back seat and followed suit. He could feel her heart thud against his hands as he helped her back on his lap.

He unbuttoned her blouse half way down, staring at her chest the entire time. Though she wasn't heavily endowed like her friend, her breasts were wonderfully perky and the right size for his hand to squeeze. Her bra was white and lacy, he smirked and leaned inwards. Pulling down the cup of the bra, he slowly exposed her nipple, which was hard and waiting to be toyed with. He traced his tongue around the areola, her breath hitched and she bit back a moan. He growled and looked up at her. "Don't hold back."

She nodded, her face red with light embarrassment. She moaned when he suddenly without warning put her nipple into his mouth and suckled hard. He had no idea if what he was doing was right, but from what he'd read and watched he knew that some girls liked this sort of stuff. And it seemed that Levy did too.

If she liked it, he wasn't going to hold back.

Her skin tasted like almond lotion, it was sweet against his tongue as he suckled harder. He found himself going into auto pilot as his hands rode up her legs, laddering her tights. She whimpered when he cupped her arse, squeezing it hard.

He moved to the other nipple, the other glistened and had grown due to his torment.

Her hands went to the hem of her tights, she pulled them down slowly as he pulled away from her. Watching her strip… the fact it was for him made him harder. He gritted his teeth, impatient for more.

_She's definitely going to be the end of me. _

Gajeel stopped her when she pulled them half way down, he lifted her slightly, straightening her back enough to gain better entry to her panties. Which he saw were a matching white lace to her bra, he grinned, skimming his lips across her hips and the V of her stomach.

He skimmed her fingers over the fabric of her panties, her arousal had almost soaked them completely. He moaned, he pushed past the fabric and felt her for the first time.

If he was honest, he almost came right then and there.

She was wet, no not wet, soaked. Her natural juices covered his fingers as he rubbed her clit. Her legs shaking after every stroke he lay on her. Their breathes were both laboured. Ragged, begging for more. He slipped his fingers to her entrance, she stilled, suddenly nervous.

_She's only done it the once… so I should still be gentle. _Gajeel reminded himself as he slowly eased one finger inside her. He groaned lightly into her stomach as he gradually gained some speed, she whimpered and pulled his hair. She wanted more.

He pulled out, she pouted down at him before he grinned and slid two fingers inside. She gasped, her eyes wide, and suddenly she moaned. Her walls started to clamp around his fingers, her legs shook even more.

"G-Gajeel!" She panted, sweat beaded down her temple as she felt her stomach tighten. She mewed and begged for more as she started to rock her hips against his hand.

He growled into her stomach, she replied with another moan. He looked at her and pulled her in for another kiss. She groaned as he went deeper into her, she was suddenly on the brink. He saw her expression and moved faster, her eyes widened, everything seemed hot… so hot… she was welting. She gasped in shock, her walls clamping around his digits before everything seemed to melt around her. "Gajeel!" She called out.

He groaned too, holding her close and panting. She rested her head against his neck and caught her breath. He then watched as she slide down, kneeling in the small space his parent's car gave. He arched his hips forward as she reached for his belt. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck, he shuddered as the air hit him as she yanked his jeans down.

His tongue ran across his lips as he saw her gaze at the considerable tent like mass in his boxer shorts.

"Don't just stare, Shortie, you'll give me pre performance jitters or something." He mumbled.

She bit her lip and looked up, "I haven't done this before, so I'm just worried that i'll do something wrong."

She looked back down, a determined look swept across her face. She grabbed the edge of his shorts and shimmied them down to his knees. She of course was surprised about what she saw. She had watched porn before, and had always thought that porn star penises were a special effect that they put on so that men saw the need to lie about their size all the time. Yet, here she was, face to face with a length that probably annihilated the national average by several inches. She bit the inside of her cheek before stroking it with her hand. Her hands being small meant she couldn't fully clench it, as it was also thicker than she had thought.

Even though Levy was a grown woman who had undergone the torment of sex education, she knew of course how the heck a penis could fit into the vagina perfectly. However, she found herself judging the education she had been administered and wondered how the hell she could fit it into her mouth, let alone in her vagina…

_Of course… if we get that far… in the future, of course. _

She stroked his length a little faster, he seemed to respond as well as she hoped. His head leaning backwards against the headrest of the seat, a satisfied sigh escaping his throat.

She felt herself starting to enjoy the experience, seeing him respond to her touch was surprisingly hot. She licked her lips, lowering her head and kissing his tip. She licked her lips again, tasting a salty tang. It wasn't at all that bad, not like she'd imagined. She smoothed her tongue over the tip, his breathing becoming ragged. A short moan escaping his mouth as his hands clenched the seat.

Just as she was about to take more of him into her mouth, an annoying sound floated through the car. Both of them looked at each other in surprise, and it took a moment for Levy to figure out what it was and who it was.

"That's my mother's ring tone." She said begrudgingly.

Gajeel sighed and slumped in the seat, "Answer it. The last thing we want is her thinking you're doing something that defies God or something."

Levy giggled and reached for her phone in the front seat, and there it was, her mother's name and number flashing up on her screen.

Sighing, Levy answered. "Mother?"

"LEVY DEAREST!" Her mother yelled happily down the phone, "How are you!" She said a decimals lower. "Are you studying? Did I interrupt something? Oh I have! I _have_ interrupted something!"

"N-No.. I uh, was just taking a break from studying…"

"OH BRILLIANT!" She yelled again, "I just called to make sure you booked the coach to here for Christmas!" She sighed dreamily, "Oh, I can't wait. However your step-father is away on business, some church shindig I believe, so it'll just be me, you and Claudette… I hope that's fine."

_So Satan is still there, brilliant. _

"Y-yeah, sure that's… great. I booked the tickets last week." Levy pinched the bridge of her nose and looked apologetically to Gajeel. He shrugged, seemingly enjoying her torment. She frowned and slowly started to stroke him again.

_If I have to be tormented, so do you. _

He stirred and bit his lip. His eyes burning at her.

"BRILLIANT!" Her mother seemed overexcited. "Oh lovely! I just wanted to double check." She then paused, "Have you got a boyfriend yet? Maybe you could bring him?"

"I uh…" She eyed Gajeel for a second before looking away, "if I did he's probably busy that day… I mean we're not the only ones who celebrate Christmas."

"Oh of course I know that!" she snorted, "Better to check, dear. Better to check." She sighed, "Alrighty! I'll leave you to it! Study hard! I love you!"

"Love you too," Levy mumbled, and then hung up.

Gajeel grabbed her arm and planted a heavy kiss on her lips, "Goddamn it small fry, don't do that again." He breathed.

She chuckled and found herself suddenly on her back, him kneeling in front of her, his head slowly going towards her crotch. She widened her eyes, "W-What're you doing?"

"I don't care about me right now, I just want you to say my name again." He whispered against the skin of her soft thighs. "I've never done this before, so tell me how you like it."

She gulped and nodded, his head lowered. Her eyes fluttered closed, then out of nowhere… bliss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) hue hue. Sorry for the late posting, I had fountains of coursework to do and it took forever to write. After next week, I will have a lot more time to work on this more and my other fan fictions too!**

**For now though, please review and I will see you next time :) **


End file.
